Queen Mary II
by Bellefan123
Summary: What if things went different for Mary Queen of Scots? When the dying Queen Mary Tudor makes Mary of Scots promise to become the next Queen of England, all of Europe is thrown into chaos.
1. Long Live Mary Tudor

November, 1558 England

The almost fifteen year old Queen Mary of Scots and Dauphine of France entered her cousin, Queen Mary of England's bedchambers. When the Scottish queen entered the room she could instantly tell what was happening, the English queen was dying. Mary of England had summoned the Queen of Scots to England to speak of some thing important." Your majesty her majesty the Queen of Scots and Dauphine of France is here to see you."

The sick queen looked up at her lady in waiting and nodded," Good. Now leave us." A few other ladies in the room curtsied and left the room immediately." Dear cousin come sit." The English queen said gesturing toward a chair at the side of the bed.

The teenage Queen of Scots did as she was told and sat down before brushing some dust off of her blue gown." Your majesty when I got your letter I was greatly confused," said the young queen," I was hoping this meant peace for Scotland, not your death, but why call me and not your sister?"

The dying queen coughed and looked at her younger cousin," Mary I do hope to bring peace to Scotland," she said and smiled." This will be accomplished if you claim the throne of England."

The Scottish queen's jaw almost dropped at that thought. She had heard many people wanted her on the throne, but now the Queen of England is telling her to do it." Your majesty I don't think people will favor me over Elizabeth."

Mary Tudor shook her head," You are a Catholic Queen, but Elizabeth is a Protestant bastard of the whore Anne Boleyn. Catholics in England will support you. As well as your nation of France and my husband's nation of Spain."

The Queen of Scots nodded," Yes I heard that Philip II is scheduled to marry my sister in law as soon as..." Her eyes widened. She just realized she told the Queen of England that her husband is already planning his marriage for after she dies." Your majesty I'm so sorry. I'm sure King Philip loves you very much."

"No need to apologize dear cousin. Philip and were never in love," the dying queen said and frowned a bit." I wasn't born for that sort of happiness, but that is not the point. This succession crisis is not only a test for me, but a test for you from The Lord himself. The Lord is testing you to see if you can keep a bastard off of the throne of England."

Mary swallowed nervously. She had never been given a direct mission from God before. She had also heard horror stories about the terrible rule of King Henry VIII. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with the notorious Tudor family. However, she knew the English Queen was right, The Lord was testing her and she couldn't fail God." Your majesty why do you hate your sister Elizabeth? You're family, you should love her," The Queen of Scots said curiously.

Mary Tudor rolled her eyes at the teenager next to her," Why must you get so personal? But if you must know I do love her. Just like I loved my cousin Jane Grey before I took her head, but as a queen and servant of God, I'm not allowed to let love run my life. People like us are fortunate in so many ways, but love isn't one of them," The old queen explained," But promise me you will become the Queen of England."

Mary Queen of Scots grew sad hearing how the English Queen had given up hope for a family. She beheaded her own cousin Jane, who was also a cousin of Mary of Scots, only because Jane's father made her try and usurp the throne. The Scottish teenager promised herself that family and love would always come first in life." I promise your majesty. God willing, I will be the next Queen of England."

Mary Tudor smiled and nodded before coughing again, " Long live Mary Stuart Queen of England, Ireland, Scotland, and France. Long may she reign." The English queen coughed again." Make The Lord proud, and tell Elizabeth that in a different life, maybe we could've been closer, but God did not allow that. However, after everything we've been through I love her more than anyone else." She then smiled at the Scottish Queen before taking her last breathe and dying.

Though she didn't know her well, Mary Stuart seemed to be tearing up at the queen's death. She grabbed Mary Tudor's hand softly and kissed the back of it gently." Long live Mary Tudor, daughter of a king, sister to a king, wife to a king, and finally a king herself," Mary whispered before the tears began rolling down her cheek. She then stood up and called the ladies back in.

One of the ladies said," Queen Mary is dead, long live Queen Mary the Second," she said before her and the other ladies kneeled.

Mary shook her head," No this isn't about me. Mary is dead and her successor can be worried about later. Tell Lady Elizabeth her sister is dead, but don't let her leave her household. Now prepare a ship back to France. Also write King Philip of Spain, his wife is dead." She said then gave one last smile to the English Queen, before walking out.

 **I hope you liked it! Next chapters will be better. Please leave reviews and ideas I'd be glad to hear them!**


	2. I Love You

Mary was in her mid teens and she was already Queen of Scotland and recently made Dauphine of France, the future queen consort. Now she was expected to fight and become Queen of England. She couldn't help but feel tremendous pressure. After getting word that Lady Elizabeth was safely under house arrest, Mary had gotten on a boat back to France.

When she arrived back at the French Palace she was wearing a black gown, the color of mourning, and a ruby necklace, the color of England. She wanted to send a message that even though she would fight for England, a woman did just die. She was walked into the palace and greeted by her father-in-law, King Henri of France, her mother-in-law, Queen Catherine de Medici, and her husband, Dauphin Francis.

She smiled as she saw Francis. He hadn't completed puberty yet so he was still shorter than Mary, but since their wedding he had almost reached her height. Mary couldn't say she was in love with Francis, but she admired him and that could lead to love. After noticing her black outfit Henri laughed," Mary why must you be so depressing? That old bat Mary is gone! Lets celebrate!"

Mary shot him an angry glance. She used to be afraid of her father-in-law, but she realized as Queen of Scotland and now England, he needed her more than she needed him." That old bat was my cousin, and the only thing that kept England remotely catholic after the reign of Edward." Mary snapped at the king.

"Mary stop being overdramatic!" Henri laughed," It's not like you actually knew her!"

Mary rolled her eyes," I've had a long journey and if it's alright with you I'd like to return to my chambers with my husband."

Henri nodded," Of course. Francis escort the Queen or England back to her chambers." He said and laughed, before walking away. Mary then put her arm through her husband's and Francis began walking. She smiled over at Francis, glad she was going through this with him.

As the reached Mary's chambers, she sat down on her bed and looked up at her husband." Is that all you need Mary?" He asked her kindly.

"Francis?" She asked him with a soft tone. Their marriage hadn't been consummated yet, but now she had to protect her claim with England, she needed a son." I-I think I'm ready."

Francis was shocked at what she had said and he sat down next to her." Mary we don't have to do this until you're ready. Don't force yourself into it," he said to her and took her hand in his.

She looked at him and smiled, he was such a gentleman." Francis, I'm ready. I want a child with you." She said and kissed him softly. They've only kissed each other a few times so even that was strange. He kissed her back and slowly started to undress her.

The next morning Mary woke up naked with her head laying on her husband's bare chest. She watched him sleep for a few minutes and seeing his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Maybe she did love him. What did love even feel like? Maybe it feels like this.

She then rested her hands on her stomach and silently prayed she would have a child with Francis. She sat up and stretched a bit before kissing Francis's forehead." She stood up to get ready and get dressed. Today she would wear a red gown and a cloak with the three lions on the back, a symbol of England. This would be a brief exception in her mourning of her cousin. It would be her formal announcement that she was claiming England's throne.

She looked at herself in the mirror trying to imagine the skinny little teenager staring back at her as a powerful queen of three of the most powerful nations in Europe. Her daydreaming was interrupted when her husband said," Mary?" She turned and saw Francis sitting up in the bed still a bit groggy." Mary it's very early you should go back to sleep."

Mary walked to her husband and sat on the edge of the bed," Darling my nerve have gotten the better of me it seems. I'm lucky I got the sleep that I did with you keeping me up to the latest hour." She blushed a but remembering the night before," But you should go back to sleep. I won't be loud."

Francis laughed a bit and shook his head," No. If you're going to be tired and awake this early, so will I. Just let me get ready." She smiled at him. It was these gestures of kindness that made Mary think they really were in love. Francis was always so sweet to her, even when she wasn't so sweet back. Francis got up and got dressed walking back to his wife." Maybe we could take a walk in the gardens to calm your nerves."

Mary nodded and they went to walk in the beautiful French gardens. As Mary walked it seemed as if she was getting even more nervous than before. She tried to concentrate on the flowers and whatever Francis was talking about. She turned her head away and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Francis was going on about visiting Scotland to help Mary calm down when she noticed Mary crying. He didn't want anyone to see Mary this way in fear it would embarrass her. He took her behind a few plants and kissed her," Mary it'll be ok."

She was now sobbing and she couldn't stop." Francis she died right in front of me." Mary said trying to wipe away the tears.

Francis was in shock," She did?" He asked and wrapped his arms around Mary.

Mary nuzzled her head into his chest still crying." She spent her last breathe with me telling me to conquer England."

Francis nodded," I know darling, but it will be ok. You will fulfill your promise."

Mary shook her head," No that's not why I'm crying." Mary had a strange feeling since the Queen of England died and she couldn't shake it. She knew now what it was." The great Mary Tudor spent her dying breathe with me, not because she wanted me to promise her something, but because I'm the closest relative she had that would be by her side. I had never met her before then, but to Mary I was all she had. I don't want that. I don't want to die alone. She was the queen of one nation and had nobody. I'll be the queen of three and what if I push everyone away?" She explained and was crying uncontrollably.

Francis nodded finally understanding," Mary didn't die alone because she pushed everyone away. She died because her family pushed her away."

"She killed her own cousin, my cousin, for stealing the throne away from her," Mary said trying to compose herself," And I don't think I could do that, but what if I become like her? Bitter and alone."

Francis hugged Mary tightly," Mary no matter what I'll be here. If you push me away I'll push harder. I won't let you be alone because children or not I'm your husband and only death could we part. Do you understand?"

Mary nodded and managed to smiled." I love you," she said surprising Francis and surprising herself even more. She hadn't planned or thought about it. The words just slipped out.

Francis smiled and kissed her deeply," I love you too." They kissed again and Francis laughed," If we don't get out from behind these bushes they may send out a search party."

Mary laughed," Then lets us go meet the world together husband." Francis nodded and put out his arm. Mary put her arm through his making her way to the palace.


	3. Family Reunion

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to say that I've gotten a few comments on how Mary being able to successfully claim the English throne is impossible. I just want to ask my readers to remember this is fanficton. I understand historically Mary probably would've failed, but this is just a story on what would happen if things went differently.**

With Francis by her side Mary, and a small fleet of French ships, travelled back to England to secure her claim to the throne. Mary was a Scottish girl raised in France, she knew she wasn't going to fit in at English court, but still she was nervous. She had to gain the loyalty of the English lords for this to ever work. When the boats docked Mary was greeted by her cousin Lady Elizabeth and her other cousins Lady Catharine and Lady Mary Grey. She looked at them with great fear. She knew that those three women were threats to her rule and making matters worse, they were still family. Francis grabbed her hand," Mary it will be ok."

She sighed and nodded," I just do not know if I can do this. What if they deny me as Queen."

Francis kissed her softly," Darling, God has chosen you as the heir to the throne, you are the Queen of England."

She nodded and waited to be announced to the small group of nobles at the docks," Her Royal Highness Mary Queen of Scotland, England, Ireland and France, the Dauphine of France, accompanied by her husband The Dauphin of France." As the couple walked off the boat there was some half-hearted claps along with bows and curtsies.

The Queen made her way to her three cousins. All three of them curtsied and said," Your majesty."

Mary smiled at them," Cousins if you would accept, I'd like to make you three my ladies-in-waiting, you can help me get used to English Court."

The Grey sisters eagerly accepted, but Elizabeth was reluctant." If it is all the same to you, your majesty, I am content in my humble household away from court."

Mary raised an eyebrow. What if Elizabeth was planning something? She needed Elizabeth in close range." Nonsense," Mary said smiling," Atleast stay at court for a little while." Elizabeth nodded.

Mary then got into a carriage with her husband and three cousins. There was a long silence until the eighteen year old Catherine Grey spoke," Your majesty I do hope you'll find the palace to your liking."

Mary smiled and nodded," I'm sure it's wonderful, and I cannot wait to step inside. I may need Lady Elizabeth to show me around, for she has lived there a while."

Elizabeth shook her head," Actually I have spent very little time there, but if it pleases your majesty I will do my best to show you around."

"Oh," Mary said and frowned a little, it was just a castle, but Elizabeth's tone made it clear it has always bothered her," Perhaps we can all learn together then."

"Where will you be staying?" The thirteen year old Mary Grey asked," Which nation I mean."

The queen felt more comfortable with Mary Grey in the carriage, so she would have someone younger than her." Well as you know my husband will be the French king some day," Mary smiled at Francis," and I am Queen of Scotland as well, so we shall probably split our time between the three."

"Seems rather pointless to have a Queen who can only stay in her nation for a third of the year," Elizabeth mumbled, but all could hear her.

Mary knew this must be hard for Elizabeth so she decided not to get upset at the comment." Lady Elizabeth, I know this is hard for you, but this union is in the best interest of all involved, England gains two eternal alliances." She said but Elizabeth stayed silent," I have a message from your sister."

Elizabeth perked up," You do? How?"

"She invited me to her bedside before she died. Her second to last wish before dying was for me to become queen of England," Mary explained," But her last wish was to deliver a message to you. She told me that you are the person she loved most in the world, and probably the only person left in the world she loved. Also she said that if things were different you two could've been closer."

"She wanted you to tell me all that?" Elizabeth asked in shock. Mary hadn't been that affectionate to her since they were kids.

Mary nodded," Yes and I know she meant every word. I promise to do your sister and even father proud as I wear their crown."

Elizabeth nodded," You better." She said half jokingly, but also half serious. Elizabeth's main concern was England's well being.

Soon they arrived at the palace and Mary was shown to her chambers. She stayed up to speak to her cousins for a bit, but then dismissed them as Francis came into her room." Hello husband." She smiled.

He kissed her softly," Hello my darling, I have just come to say goodnight."

She nodded," You may stay in here with me tonight if it pleases you. Whether to sleep or... Not sleep." She smiled at him.

He shook his head," My love we have had a long journey and a long road ahead of us. As much as I want to, it's in our best interest to rest."

Mary nodded as they went to bed. How could she be so lucky? Her husband, who really wants a son, isn't forcing himself upon her. Maybe Mary Tudor was wrong. Maybe royals could have love.

Later that night Elizabeth was walking with Catherine and Mary Grey down the halls," Marry well my dear cousins for we need allies to fight the usurper."

"But you seemed ok with this in the carriage," Catherine said confused by her cousin.

"That is before I received a letter by his majesty the king of Spain," She replied," He wishes to marry me and to overthrow Mary."

"But Elizabeth he is catholic," Mary said to her cousin.

"I have no other choice, he shall come to England soon for a secret wedding ceremony," She said smiling.

"But marrying your sister's husband? That just seems wrong," Catherine said.

"Worry not about what is right or wrong, worry about finding a good husband for yourself," Elizabeth said and walked away from the two sisters.

"She's going to get herself killed isn't she?" Mary asked her sister.

Catherine shook her head," No. Queen Mary doesn't have the heart to kill her cousin like the previous Queen did our sister."

"And what of the ideas of finding you a husband?" Mary asked.

"I'll be damned if I let Elizabeth run my life. My husband is my choosing and I will keep it that way," Catherine said then went to her chambers.


	4. Plots and Conspiracies

Catherine Grey woke up early that morning torn apart by the knowledge she had of Elizabeth's plan to marry king Phillip II of Spain. She slowly got dressed and walked to the Queen's chambers, she knew that Francis and Mary were still asleep, but she couldn't hide this secret any longer. Catherine knew she was was betraying Elizabeth and the Protestant religion, but she couldn't go against queen Mary. She wanted to be in favor of the queen. She walked up to the guards and said," Please inform her majesty of this letter from me when she awake."

The guard nodded and bowed," Yes my lady." Catherine slowly walked back to her chambers and kissed her younger sister Mary on the forehead as she slept.

A few hours after, Mary got up and she was sitting at her vanity combing her hair as her husband still laid fast asleep. She almost jumped when she heard the door open," Your majesty a letter from Lady Catherine Grey." The guard said and handed the letter to Mary. It read:

 _My dear cousin and Queen of England, Ireland, and Scotland, Dauphine of France,_

 _Just last night I was made aware of a plan in the works to overthrow your majesty, and possible kill you. This plan is being conspired by none other than our dear cousin Lady Elizabeth and his majesty King Phillip II of Spain. The plan to wed and raise an army to over throw your majesty. I debated on keeping this knowledge a secret, for I was afraid I was conspiring against my cousin Elizabeth, but my conscience got the better of me. I pray that you will know what to do, but for my safety I request you majesty burn this letter after reading it._

 _Your loyal servant and cousin,_

 _Catherine_

Mary grew very pale and with shaky hands she sat the letter on the table. She signed the cross," Dear lord please do not let this be true!" She yelled.

Francis woke up as she yelled," Mary what is it? Is everything alright?" He asked but she couldn't respond. All she could do was stare at the letter and he understood. He read the letter and then threw it in the fire," We must thank lady Catherine for her loyalty."

Mary nodded still very worried," Of course, I will return her father's forfeited titles, but I meant what do we do about Elizabeth?"

Francis sighed for he didn't have an answer." Maybe you could give her a title? Maybe she'd be content with a small estate and a title? I could write my mother, and she could help us as well."

Mary nodded," Her mother Anne Boleyn was Marquess of Pembroke, maybe I could create the title again for Elizabeth?"

Francis nodded," Maybe she will be content with that. But first I want to speak to lady Catherine and find out exactly what happened."

Mary nodded and asked the servant to summon the Grey sisters. Not long after the herald announced," Lady Catherine and Lady Mary Grey."

The Queen was so emotional she ran up and gave both of her cousins a hug," I am so thankful for the both you. As soon as my coronation is complete I will create you Catherine the Duchess of Norfolk and you Mary Marchioness of Dorset."

Catherine smiled and curtsied," Thank you your majesty, but what will become of Lady Elizabeth?"

"Well we are going to wait for my mother-in-law the Queen of France to arrive and advise us," Mary replied," But I want to know exactly what Elizabeth told you."

After a couple minutes of Catherine explaining the conversation she had with Elizabeth Mary said," A secret wedding? I thought Philip was supposed to marry my sister-in-law Princess Elizabeth if France."

"He is," Francis replied," Or was. This marriage to Lady Elizabeth will surely be considered an offense to France."

"Then we will be united in our fight," Catherine said," Maybe we could reason with King Philip II and try to rearrange his marriage to the French princess."

Then the group of four was startled when the herald announced," Your majesty the Earl of Hertford."

Catherine grew confused," Edward Seymour? What is he doing here?"

"I have summoned some of the prominent English families to court to try and gain their support, I had forgotten that this morning I had a scheduled meeting with the Earl of Herford."

"Well by all means send him in," Catherine said," Maybe he could assist us against Elizabeth." Catherine smiled a bit. She had seen Edward Seymour at court before and she had always had a small crush on him.

Mary nodded to the herald and he announced," The earl of Hertford."

A tall slender man walked in and bowed," Your majesty."

Mary nodded and smiled," I hope you do not mind that my cousins sit in on our meeting"

Edward looked over at Catherine and Mary smiling at both of them , but more so to Catherine." Of course," he said and bowed," And I would like your majesty to know that I am not a supporter of Lady Elizabeth. I understand that you wish to find allies in court and know that you can trust me."

Mary smiled as bit as she saw how Catherine and Edward were looking at each other," Actually my husband and I need to plan the coronation, perhaps you could discuss the political matter with lady Catherine," Mary smiled at Catherine then Edward.

Edward nodded and extended a hand to Catherine," My lady, shall we walk in the gardens?" She nodded and they left.

In the room was just Mary, Francis, and Mary Grey. Mary was only thirteen, but already blossoming into a young woman. From what The Queen heard from Catherine, Mary was rather shy, so The Queen wanted Mary to know she had a friend." Dear cousin perhaps you'd like to come with my husband and I to help plan the coronation?"

Mary Grey smiled," Of course your majesty, I would love that!"

The Queen smiled," And I was thinking that maybe you could be my chief lady-in-waiting, after all we are cousins and around the same age."

Mary was shocked by the queen's proposal, but nodded," Of course your majesty, I would be honored!"

The Queen smiled and right before she was going to walk out of the room the herald said," Your majesty, the dowager Queen of Scotland is here and requests an audience."

"What is happening?" Mary Grey asked confused," Who is here?"

The Queen sighed," My mother is here."


	5. Picking Sides

"Is your mother someone to be feared?" Mary Grey asked the Queen.

"She's just a difficult woman to deal with that is all," Francis said and held his wife's hand," I can go with you to speak to her of you wish."

The queen shook her head," No. You and Lady Mary arrange for the coronation, ill speak with the Dowager Queen alone." Lady Mary and Francis left to go to the main hall and Queen Mary went to go meet her mother in the garden. She walked up to her mother who was admiring the roses and she said," Your majesty, you requested my presence."

Marie de Guise turned around and chuckled," Mary please, give your mother a hug." Mary rose from her curtsy and hugged her mother.

"Mother why have you come," she asked curiously.

"My only daughter, the queen of Scotland, is finally going to unite the British Isles and you expect me to miss it? I do not think so," Marie replied and chuckled," And not only that, you'll finally unite England and France as well, the English kings have been claiming it for ages, and now by marriage they shall be united."

Mary nodded," Yes mother."

"But of course you do need to have a son, or at least a daughter very soon or Elizabeth could still have a claim."

Mary almost shuddered at the mention of her cousin. She knew she wasn't going to tell her mother about Elizabeth's plot. The less who knew, the better." She's complied with the greatest ease mother. She won't be a problem."

"But she's a threat," Marie said and picked a red rose," It would almost be easier to frame her and execute her."

"If I killed Lady Elizabeth I might as well overthrow myself," Mary replied.

"With France and Scotland under your command, I dare some worthless lord to go against you," Marie scoffed.

"Except France is not under my command and thanks to you neither is Scotland," Mary said gaining some courage.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Marie asked and narrowed her eyes.

"If you had loosened your grip the Protestants wouldn't be ready to revolt," Mary replied nonchalantly," But it doesn't matter not for I will take control of my kingdom, finally."

Marie rolled her eyes," But back to the matter of Lady Elizabeth, my spies say she has been corresponding with Lord Robert Dudley. He is a Protestant lord, who will support her."

Mary grew surprised. Which was Elizabeth planning on marrying, Philip II or Robert Dudley?" When did you get this report?"

Marie shrugged,"A few weeks before the late queen of England died." Mary looked at the ground trying to figure our Elizabeth's plan.

Meanwhile somewhere in the gardens Catherine Grey and Edward Seymour were walking together." Please tell her majesty that I am on her side," Edward said.

Catherine looked at him," My lord I wish to get one thing clear. I am supporting Queen Mary, so if you are apart of some plot against her I recommend you don't lie to me."

"There was no lie milady, the late queen Mary, god rest her soul, restored my title and estate to me. I will respect her chosen successor," Edward said.

Catherine smiled," Well I trust you. So are you staying at court?"

"I wasn't going to," he replied," But since you are staying, i think I may also. Maybe we could become friends and allies."

'Or possibly more' she thought," Yes, good good friends," she told him.

"Has her majesty arranged a marriage for you? The popular idea is she will give you a dowry fit for a princess," Edward said.

Catherine shook her head," No. My marriage hasn't even been discussed actually. I think she will let me choose for love."

"Well while considering possible suitors, I hope you will keep me in mind," He said with a smile.

"Why Edward Seymour! Rather foreword don't you think?" She chuckled.

"I wouldn't say foreword, but courageous. I have seen you at court for many years and I've always wished to get enough courage to try and court you," he replied.

"Well I make no promises, but I assure you you're on my list," she said and they continued walking.

Later that nigh when most of court was asleep Mary Grey was summoned into the Queen's chambers." Lady Mary Grey!" The servant announced.

When Mary walked in she saw Francis and the Queen sitting on the sofa waiting for her." Lady Mary please sit, we have something to discuss."

Mary curtsied and sat in a chair across from them." Yes your majesties?"

"What we are going to ask you may sound dangerous, but we need your help," Queen Mary said.

Lady Mary gulped nervously and stuttered," I am here to serve you."

"I have received word from my mother that Lady Elizabeth is also corresponding with Lord Dudley," the Queen said.

Francis decided to say what he knew his wife couldn't," We need you to spy on Lady Elizabeth."

"Spy on her? How?" Mary asked confused.

"By getting close with her and finding out what you can. You can't tell anyone about this either. Only us three can know," Francis explained.

"But if my sister finds out she will think I'm helping Elizabeth. Atleast let me tell her," Mary pleaded.

Francis shook his head," I'm sorry but we can't. You don't have to do this but we would like you to."

Mary sighed and thought for a moment. She nodded slightly," Maybe for just a bit."

The queen hugged her cousin tightly," Thank you dear cousin. You will be rewarded for this I promise."

Lady Mary nodded," I am your majesties' humble servant. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't," Mary said," Now got get some rest."

Lady Mary curtsied and left. After the door closed Francis asked," Do you think she can do it?"

Mary nodded," Of course. She's a Tudor and if it's one thing we are good at its deception."


	6. Knowledge and Forgiveness

**A quick note before we start. I don't usually do this but I'm changing prince Charles of France's birth year from 1550 to 1545 making him about thirteen at this time.**

Queen Mary had woken up early that morning and went with Catherine to the main hall to organize the ceremony for the coronation, which was happening within a few days. As they planned things Catherine said," Your majesty may I ask you something?"

Mary smiled as she turned to her cousin," Why of course." Mary tried to act as if all was normal, but he was nervous for lady Mary Grey and she had been feeling this weird sensation which she feared was a sickness.

"Do you have marriages planned for us, or do we find our own suitors?" Catherine asked. She knew as being in line for the throne she needed to ask the queen about a marriage. And though Queen Mary had a closer cousin who is ahead of Catherine in line for the throne, it was believed, if Mary died childless, Catherine would be named the heir to the English throne.

"What an odd question my lady," Mary said hiding a smiled," This would not have anything to do with the Earl of Hertford would it?"

Catherine blushed," No, well sort of. He just said I should consider him as a suitor, and it made me wander."

Mary smiled at her cousin," I have no doubt His Grace is a good man, but don't accept the first proposal you receive."

Catherine nodded," Yes I know your majesty, but he is so sweet, I think I will consider marrying him."

"If you truly love him and wish to marry him I will accept it," Mary said," But I suggest you wait to be sure."

Catherine nodded," Of course your majesty. On an unrelated note, where is my sister? Shouldn't she be here?"

Mary gulped nervously," She was not feeling well this morning, she went for a walk in the gardens with Lady Elizabeth."

Catherine frowned," I hope that witch doesn't get in my sister's head. The last thing I need is to loose another sister."

Mary shot Catherine a sympathetic glance, and she even felt a twinge of guilt." Did you forgive her? Mary I mean."

Catherine sighed," As a Christian I have tried, I really have, but she beheaded my sister, a teenager, just because of what my father did."

"Do you resent him as well?" Mary asked curiously.

She nodded," More so that Mary, but he is my father and I still love him."

"But Mary was your cousin, don't you still love her?" Mary asked sort of getting upset. Her biggest fear was ending up like her cousin Mary.

"If I am to speak freely about the former queen I must say I do not love her, as a person or a queen," Catherine said bitterly.

Mary started to tear up a bit. All she could think of is the picture of the old dying Mary laying alone in her bed, with a stranger being her closest friend." Mary was a good woman, she separated politics and emotion, she committed no crime."

Catherine frowned seeing Mary's tears," I'm sorry if I offended you your majesty, but perhaps you knew Mary differently than me, or all of us for that matter."

Mary looked down having never thought of that. Mary saw Mary Tudor on her deathbed, when her real character came out, someone who wasn't holding back. The world didn't know Mary Tudor the way Mary did, and maybe that was the problem." I suppose you are right," Mary said and sighed. She looked down at her own black dress for she decided to remain in mourning until at least her coronation, but no one else seemed to mourning."Catherine, I wish for you to tell everyone at court to wear their mourning clothes until my coronation. Every year on the anniversary of her death to the anniversary of my coronation we shall wear black to mourning Mary Tudor."

Catherine looked a bit confused at Mary, but nodded and curtsied," Yes your majesty," she said then went off to tell those at court.

Meanwhile Lady Mary Grey and Lady Elizabeth were walking in the garden." So Elizabeth you said you will be marrying King Phillip?"

Elizabeth nodded," Yes within the next to months he shall come for the ceremony." She replied.

"But rumor has it that you've been corresponding with lord Dudley," Mary said.

Elizabeth sighed," Yes I was. He was my first choice in husband, until King Philip wrote me." She said and seemed a bit upset about it.

Mary raised an eyebrow and made sure to note the change in Elizabeth's behavior." You seem upset about not marrying Lord Dudley."

"He is a good man, he shouldn't have to face being denied," Elizabeth said coldly, already tired of Mary's prying.

"If your heart is leading you to Lord Dudley, follow it!" Mary told her.

"Enough prying Mary," Elizabeth chuckled a bit," I heard Francis's brother, Prince Charles of France is coming. Perhaps the two of you could hit it off."

Mary rolled her eyes," He is a prince and I am not titled and come from a treasonous family, he will not give me a second glance."

"You are probably right. His mother wouldn't allow it, Catherine is a," But Elizabeth was interrupted by a voice calling to them.

"Lady Elizabeth!" It said and they turned around and saw none other than Catherine De Medici," Lady Elizabeth, Lady Grey, I'm glad I caught up with you."

Both girls bowed and Elizabeth said," Your majesty how are you here now?"

"I took a boat here a few days after my son left for here," She said," I have brought Charles with me too, we want to help get ready for the coronation." The French Queen was eyeing down Elizabeth and it was not subtle.

"Where is prince Charles?" Lady Mary asked.

"He is in side with Queen Mary, perhaps you could go find him, he'd love someone close to his age, and I need to discuss boring politics with Lady Elizabeth," Catherine said sweetly.

Lady Mary nodded," Yes your majesty," she curtsied then left.

"You majesty, what was it you wished to speak to me about? Elizabeth asked nervously.

Catherine shot Elizabeth an angry glance," What exactly are you plotting?"

Elizabeth backed away in shock," Excuse me?"

"I am the Queen of France and an Italian, but you think you can outsmart me. I know about the deals you've been making," Catherine said not wanting to reveal all that she knew.

"And what would you be referring to your majesty?" Elizabeth asked testing her knowledge.

"Mary might not have the heart to kill you, but I lost my heart a long time ago and I wouldn't even loose a minute of sleep over killing a bastard," Catherine said then stormed off.


	7. Fate has a Plan

With Mary's coronation growing closer people from all over Europe were coming to attend. Three special people caught Mary's attention. Queen Mary and Mary Grey were in the Queen's chambers having a fitting for her coronation dress, when the servant announced," Lady Greer, Lady Lola, and Baron John Philip of Vallie."

Mary smiled widely as she stepped down from her fitting platform and went to hug her friends. She and her ladies have been through so much, and Greer and Lola were the only ones she had left." This is my cousin Mary," she told her friends. "Mary these are my friends Lady Lola and Lady Greer. And that child is my Step-son."

Mary Grey almost gasped as she heard about John." Your husband has a child with another woman?"

Lola nodded to Mary Grey," It was a situation to confusing to explain now."

The Queen nodded then looked back at her maids," Leave us please." She requested and the curtsied then left.

Greer smiled," That dress is just divine!" She said referring to Mary's extravagant white and gold coronation dress.

"If we do not have the coronation soon we will have to let it out a bit," Mary said and sat down. Her cousin and two friends sat down in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked a bit confused.

A bright smile spread across the Queen's face," Lately I have been feeling a bit sick, so I called the physician, and he said I am with child! It makes sense because we consummated our marriage weeks ago!"

All three girls squealed in excitement." An heir will secure your claim!" Lady Mary said and hugged her cousin.

"Have you told Francis yet?" Lola asked then smiled at little John in her arms. She knew John would love a playmate.

Mary shook her head," Not yet, I want to be sure before I get his hopes up. Of course the physician knows what he is doing but I do not want to give false hope."

Meanwhile Lady Catherine Grey was walking with Lady Elizabeth in the gardens. She didn't like spending time with Elizabeth but she also didn't want Elizabeth getting close to her sister." Tell me cousin, have you found a good choice of husband?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head," Not since last time you asked, no."

"Good, because I have someone lined up for you to help our cause," Elizabeth said and she picked a rose and smelled it." His name is John and he is the bastard brother of Philip. He has a high title."

Catherine looked at her cousin almost in disgust. The way Elizabeth assumed Catherine was going to follow her, infuriated Catherine." So you get the king and i get a bastard? How is that fair?"

Elizabeth was shocked by Catherine's tone and gently took her cousin's hand," Catherine this is what's best for us."

Catherine pulled her hand away," No it's whats best for you! Have you ever considered that England maybe better off under Mary's rule? You claim this is for England, but I know what it is. It's for your personal power. You are trying to prove yourself to England, to your deceased sister, to your father, and your mother."

Elizabeth started to tear up," You need to watch yourself. Mary may have the title, but I control court. If I were you I'd have someone test your food for you."

"Threaten me all you want Elizabeth, if I turn up dead, it will trace back to you. I do not care who you hire, they will trace it back to you," Catherine said and smiled slightly." You may be a king's daughter, but you are still a bastard, and you always will be." Catherine said and stormed off.

Later that day in the meadow Lady Mary Grey had decided to have a small picnic to herself. She laid out a blanket and brought of few foods from the kitchen. She looked over and saw a groups of teenage boys in the distance kicking a ball around. At this point Mary liked to stay away from boys, but one caught her eye. He was much younger and smaller than the rest, and he intrigued her.

As she ate her food she watched their game with her eyes focused on the boy. He was cute, she had to admit and he had a kind sense to him, as he played. She noticed he seemed around her age which made her wander why the older boys were letting him play with them. Before she knew it one of the boys kicked the ball to hard and it rolled toward where she was sitting and slowly stopped.

She stood up and then noticed the boy she had watched started to run over to her." Sorry milady."

"Do not be sorry," she said and smiled a bit," I can kick a ball just as well as you can."

"But ladies don't play sports," he replied slightly confused by her.

"Perhaps you just haven't met one who does," she said and lifted up her skirt and kicked the ball back to the other boys.

"Wow I am impressed. Beautiful and talented," he said. She smiled and tried to hide her blushing." Where are my manners? I am Charles Valois. And you are?"

As soon as he said his name she dropped into a deep curtsy," Your highness I apologize, I did not realize you were the prince."

"Rise milady, don't treat me any different than another gentlemen," he said and she couldn't help but admire his attitude," But I would still like to know your name."

Mary blushed a bit embarrassed," I am Mary Grey, cousin to her majesty."

"You are a cousin to my sister-in-law! Pleasure to meet you," he took her hand and kissed if softly.

She blushed even more as he kissed her hand," Pleasure to meet you as well your majesty."

In the distance Catherine de medici watched and then had the guard call her son said farewell to Mary and ran to his mother."Charles we must get inside it is about to rain and I don't want you to catch a cold."

The servants handed Charles an umbrella," Of course mother." He said.

"Who was that girl?" Catherine asked with a small smile.

"Lady Mary Grey," He replied a bit embarrassed by his mother.

"Perhaps you two will be good friends," she said as they walked.

Lady Mary was beginning to pack up her picnic," Of course the one boy my age is a prince." After packing her basket there was a small crack of thunder and the rain poured down," Fantastic!"

When she turned around to start the long trek back to the castle she almost bumped into Charles carrying an umbrella," My mother brought an extra. You shouldn't have to walk in the rain."

She blushed as she took the umbrella," T-thank you." She smiled and put it over he head

" I will see you again," Charles said and then the boy ran back over to his mother.

Mary watched him and smiled thinking of their brief conversation. She didn't know why she felt this way over an umbrella but she couldn't help but desire to see him again.

 **Yes I added some reign characters! I'm trying to stay more historical, but I couldn't leave Greer and Lola out!**


	8. Eve of the Coronation

January 2, 1559

It had been a little less than two months since the death of Mary Tudor. It was the day before Mary's coronation and she had brought all three of her cousins on a trip to Westminster. They all wore black gowns as they rode in the carriage." I still don't see why we are doing this. And why you had to bring us," Elizabeth complained.

"My mother told me that the day before someone's coronation it is wise to visit the grave of their predecessor. It's a Scottish tradition," Queen Mary replied with a smile," And you are my ladies-in-waiting and family."

"Of course. Seems like a lovely tradition," Catherine said though she wasn't to excited to see Mary Tudor's grave.

Mary frowned," I know we all have different views on my predecessor, but maybe this will provide closure."

The carriage arrived at Westminster and all four girls stepped out of the carriage. They made their way inside and found Mary Tudor's tomb. Queen Mary placed a single flower and smiled. She whispered," I am keeping the political promise, but I'm keeping another one too." Mary turned to her ladies and smiled," Lady Catherine and Lady Mary, let us give Elizabeth time alone with her sister."

Elizabeth watched as her cousins left. She turned to her sister," You old bat! Leaving the throne to Mary." She paused as if awaiting a reply." You said you loved me but took away my birthright! No one ever chose me, but ill show you sister, I'll show you, I'll show Edward, I'll show father, but most importantly I'll show that Scottish girl."

Elizabeth ran her hand across Mary's tomb," You thought you were helping her but instead you sealed her coffin for I will be the greatest monarch this nation ever has or ever will have. I believe death has washed away your ignorance, so you didn't believe in me while you were here, but I'm sure you believe me now."

Meanwhile Queen Mary and the Grey sisters were waiting outside but the carriage," I have to admit, I don't understand your motive here Mary." Lady Mary said.

"Maybe seeing her sister like this will reveal a softer side to Elizabeth, one that is not after my crown," Queen Mary said. Then Elizabeth strutted out of the cathedral." Elizabeth I must admit I figured you'd be more upset."

"Like any sane person I miss my sister," Elizabeth said stepping into the carriage," But I won't grovel over a corpse. Now back to the palace?"

"Actually I do have one more place to go," Mary said as she and the grey sisters also stepped into the carriage as it began moving.

"Where are we going now?" Elizabeth said as she sighed out of annoyance.

"To see another corpse," Mary said as the carriage began it's way to Saint Peter ad Vincula.

Catherine looked out the window to where they were and she sighed a bit," This is where my sister is buried."

Queen Mary nodded," Indeed it is. This is also where Lady Anne Boleyn was buried. How about that corpse Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed as they all walked out of the carriage and first stopped at Jane Grey's tomb. Mary and Catherine Grey placed flowers on their sister's grave." She was only sixteen." Catherine said.

" She didn't even want to be queen, but father made her," Lady Mary said.

"See your majesty," Elizabeth said to Mary," Contrary to what you think, my sister wasn't a misunderstood saint, she brought a path of destruction on this country and this family."

Mary shook her head almost in tears," No! She separated her heart and her crown, is that a crime?"

"I don't see you doing it," Elizabeth stormed off and went to find the resting place of her mother.

Later that day the cousins began their ride back to the palace. As the carriage entered the courtyard the girls noticed a young boy waiting for them," Who is that?" Catherine asked.

"Oh that's my brother-in-law, prince Charles. I wonder what he is doing here," Mary said as the carriage stopped and they stepped out.

He bowed," Good day your majesty."

Queen Mary smiled," Good day Charles. May I help you with something?"

He nodded," Yes your majesty. I would like to ask if i could steal Lady Mary away. I would enjoy a short walk with her."

After his request all the girls snickered and even Elizabeth took part in giving Lady Mary teasing looks as she blushed." If lady Mary wishes then I am fine with it." Queen Mary said.

Lady Mary quickly nodded and began her walk with Charles."Do you still have that umbrella I gave you?" Charles asked.

"Not with me, but rest assured I couldn't get rid of a present from a prince," Mary chuckled," Would you like it back?"

Charles chuckled," No, no, you should keep it. I actually made you something!" He said proudly.

"Made me something? I'm honored," she blushed even darker.

He pulled out a bracelet," It's made of twine and some beads I found, I thought you might like it. I know it's not special or anything."

Lady Mary gasped. Charles was right, it wasn't special, but to Mary in that moment she couldn't think of anything more beautiful. She held out her wrist for him to put it on," Charles it's lovely. I shall wear it always and think of you! However you've now given me two gifts and I have none for you."

"Your presence is a gift to me Lady Mary," he said and kissed her hand softly.

she blushed again," But I do feel bad indeed. Perhaps this will make up for it." She said then kissed his cheek. Suddenly nervous how he'd react she ran off," I'll see you at the ball tomorrow."

Charles smiled and placed a hand on his cheek," Yes lady Mary, ill see you tomorrow."

That night Mary was alone in her chambers standing at the balcony. She was under so much pressure and she was so scared too. She suddenly began to sob as she looked over the English countryside.

Then Francis walked in," Charles was recently asking me advice about your cousin it seems those tw-" he stopped when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her," Mary what's wrong?"

"I'm just so scared, what if I fail as queen?" She said and sobbed into his shoulder.

" You won't fail, because you won't be alone," he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow I show the world I'm ready for its challenges and I don't think I am," she said still crying from the stress.

" You are ready," Francis assured her," You're smart, kind, loving, and passionate. You will be a wise ruler."

She smiled at his words and kissed him deeply," Francis I have news for you."

"What?" He asked almost worried.

She smiled widely at him," I am pregnant, almost two months along!"

"That is fantastic!" He smiled and kissed her deeply," See things are working out!"

She chuckled," So what's that about your brother and my cousin?"

"She kissed his cheek today and then ran off, he's nervous she doesn't like him, even though he is very infatuated with her," Francis smiled.

"Mary is a sweet girl, I hope this works out between them," Mary said and smiled.


	9. Coronation Day

January 3, 1559

This day, was Mary's coronation. This would be the day that she would officially become the Queen of England. She was so nervous she felt like she would get sick, or perhaps that was just the pregnancy. She sighed a bit as her ladies helped her in her extravagant gold and white dress." Are you alright?" Catherine asked. Lady Catherine and Lady Mary would accompany Mary as she walked to the front of the church. They would hold the train of her gown.

She nodded and placed one hand softly on her stomach," Yes, I am just nervous for this." She sighed as the ladies started to lace up her corset," Leave it a bit looser."

Catherine smiled a bit and handed Mary her earrings." Well you look wonderful! That's always half of the battle."

Mary chuckled," Thank you." She said as she put in her earrings," You both look beautiful as well." Catherine and Mary Grey were both wearing beautiful red gowns.

Lady Mary smiled and moved her sleeve to cover the bracelet Charles gave her," Your majesty is to kind."

Catherine saw her sister hide something," What is this?" She asked and grabbed Lady Mary's wrist," You're at a coronation, get this ghastly thing off!"

Lady Mary pulled away from her sister's grasp," It's staying! I'll just cover it up."

Catherine rolled her eyes not willing to argue about it," Where did you get that cheap accessory anyway? It looks like something a servant would wear."

Lady Mary blushed," It was a gift from prince Charles. He made it for me."

Queen Mary smiled and pulled up Lady Mary's sleeve slightly," No need to hide it, it's beautiful. Perhaps Charles would be flattered that you are it wearing on a day like today."

The herald came in," Your majesty, it is time to get in your carriage to the cathedral." Mary nodded as she and her two cousins walked outside to the carriage.

Mary looked out the window as they rode," I wish Elizabeth would've joined us for this. Having the three of you in the procession with me would've sent a message of unity." As they rode Mary saw many citizens on the street clapping as the carriage went by. She smiled and waved at them through the window.

"But we aren't unified are we?" Lady Mary asked a bit nervous. Since she had been spying on Elizabeth she knew there would be an attempted coup at some point. What if it succeeds?

"Mary do not say such things on her majesty's coronation day!" Catherine said trying to hush her sister.

The carriage then pulled up to the cathedral and Mary took a deep breathe before stepping out to meet the large crowd waiting outside. Mary was surprised that this many people had come to support her, especially in the cold weather. She smiled widely and waved at them.

She looked up at the sky as a small flurry of snow started to descend,because of this Mary would be known by the public as "the Snow Queen". She walked into the church smiling at the citizens outside.

She was comfortable around the citizens, it was the nobles inside the church she was worried about. As she walked in she immediately saw Francis and his family in the front row. She decided to focus on him as much as she could.

However her eyes darted around to a few others in the crowd including her mother, lady Elizabeth, and Greer. She made her way to the platform and walked up to kneel in front of the priest.

The priest took the crown and help it above Mary," Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of England and Ireland?"

Mary took a deep breathe," I solemnly promise to do so."

Mary then rose and sat in the special throne, where many crowned jewels were given to her. She is given two Scepters and an Orb. Then before placing the crown on Mary's head the priest said," I now pronounce you Queen Mary the second, by the grace of God, Queen of England, France, and Ireland, defender of the faith. Long may she reign."

As he placed the crown on her head the people clapped and Mary sighed a bit of relief. Then all of the lords and ladies walked up to Mary and swore their loyalty to her. Once that was over Mary went to a private chapel to return the crowned jewels before heading back to the palace.

On her way back to the palace she rode in an open carriage, with Francis next to her and the grey sisters in front of her. It was still flurrying but the people still cheered for her. She smiled and waved to them all." See they love you," Francis whispered.

"Or they just love a good party," she said still a bit doubtful of the people's loyalty but kept smiling.

At the palace there was an elaborate ball for the coronation, but Mary called Elizabeth, and the grey sisters into her private study." Shouldn't we be enjoying the party?" Lady Mary asked worried about missing her dance with Charles.

"Yes in a moment," the queen said and smiled," But I have to take care of something. I had these documents written up since I got here but now as Queen they are official. Catherine, I am creating you Duchess of Suffolk. Mary, you will be created Marquess of Dorset. And lastly Elizabeth Marquess of Pembroke. Now go enjoy the ball." Mary then signed the official documents and approved them with her seal.

The grey sisters thanked Mary and then left but Elizabeth stayed," You want to buy me with cheap titles."

Mary shook her head," No, not buy you, but reward you for your loyalty." Mary was trying to call Elizabeth's bluff about marrying Philip.

Elizabeth slammed her fist on the table," Stop patronizing me!"

Mary raised an eyebrow," I do not know what you mean? Why would I do that? I have what I want, I am queen."

"You think you have won, but you are mistaken Mary," Elizabeth said angrily," Enjoy today, for tomorrow a new era begins. An era where I will be queen and you'll be a head on a platter!"

Mary almost gasped, Elizabeth's words hit here strong." I know we have our differences but you could never kill me," Mary said almost in tears, she believed Elizabeth could be tamed of her anger eventually," We are cousins. I know you could never kill me."

Elizabeth was not phased by Mary's tears but instead said," I could, if you get in my way." She said and stormed out of the room.

 **Sorry if the coronation was inaccurate. I'm not very knowledgeable of the whole ceremony behind it.**


	10. The After Party

The celebration ball lasted for hours, but the new English Queen was reluctant to attend. She sat in her study still shaken up by Elizabeth's words. In her study Francis, Catherine de Medici, and Marie De Guise all joined her to talk to her." She's all words that is all," Marie said to her.

"She seemed very convincing to me," Mary replied to her mother.

"As of now Elizabeth has a similar claim as you do," Catherine said," At this point your only advantage is the fact you have already been crowned." Catherine said and walked around as she thought," But she only has the Protestants to support her, she has no chance."

Francis leaned over and whispered in Mary's ear," I think we should tell them the news."

"Which one?" Mary asked him curiously.

"Both," he replied and held her hand.

Mary sighed and nodded," Elizabeth told the Grey sisters that she is planning on marrying King Philip of Spain."

"Wait what?" Catherine asked infuriated," He is supposed to marry my daughter Elisabeth! That traitor!" She yelled and clenched her fists in anger.

"Let him marry the bastard, it is his loss," Marie chuckled as she picked up a goblet of wine and took a small sip from it.

"He plans on leading an army to overthrow me, in exchange for Elizabeth instating freedom of religion," Mary explained to them as she sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"How exactly are you figuring all of this information out?" Catherine asked.

"I learned from you it's best to have spies," Mary replied to Catherine," For their safety, I will not tell you the name."

Catherine smiled a bit impressed by Mary's methods." What is this other news you mentioned?" Marie de Guise asked her daughter.

A small smile crept across Mary's face as she looked at her mother," Recently I have found out, I am pregnant!"

Marie de Guise smile and rushed to embrace her daughter," Mary I am so proud of you! This is amazing!"

Catherine smiled," Let us pray it is a boy to serve as an heir." She said overjoyed to have her first grandchild on the way.

Meanwhile in the ballroom Lady Mary Grey impatiently waited for Charles to ask her to dance. Though she was anxious she concentrated to look as if she didn't care either way. The she noticed that handsome boy began to walk over to her," Your majesty." She curtsied and smiled.

"My lady would you care to dance?" He asked and offered his hand to her.

Right before she could accept she heard a voice say," May I borrows my cousin for a moment?"

Charles nodded and smiled," Of course!"

Mary turns around and saw Elizabeth standing there." I hope you are not getting attached to him, our cause is not going to be helped by marriage to Francis's brother."

Mary sighed," Please tell me that is not why you've come here."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled," No I have news! It's happening! King Philip shall be here within week's time for the wedding!"

Mary grew nervous, she didn't realize it would happen so soon," How will he arrive undetected?"

"There will be a secret landing for the wedding ceremony, I'd like you to come along and be the witness," Elizabeth said and smiled.

"Why me? Why not Catherine?" Mary said fiddling with her hair nervously.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Catherine dancing with the Earl of Hertford." She is not devoted to our cause, she will pay for that," Elizabeth said and turned back to Mary," You're my only friend."

Mary could hardly take the pressure. She had lied to her cousin, and Elizabeth just threatened her sister. All Mary could do was nod.

"Do not worry cousin," Elizabeth smile and hugged Mary tightly," Tomorrow a glorious age is dawning. I know you will welcome the Elizabethan Era!" Elizabeth said then slowly walked away from Mary.

Charles made his way back Lady Mary," May we dance now?"

Mary couldn't answer. She was to shaken up by Elizabeth and all of the pressure in her family. She slowly shed a single tear and looked down.

"Milady are you alright?" Charles asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Lady Mary said and hastily made her way out of the main hall and to a bench in the gardens.

Then Francis and Mary finally made their way to the great hall to attend the party. As soon as they entered Charles walked up and bowed," Your majesty, I have something to discuss."

Francis grew confused by his brother," What is it?"

"Lady Mary has run out of the hall sobbing," he explained," I thought to go after her but she had just gotten done talking with Lady Elizabeth so I figured it was a family matter."

Mary nodded," Thank you Charles. You have been a good friend." Mary then turned to walk outside to the garden. It was still snowing outside and there were already three inches of snow on the ground. Mary then saw her cousin and sat next to her on the bench," What is wrong?"

Lady Mary just shook her head," If I don't tell you I betray you, if I do, I betray her. I cannot win!"

Queen Mary nodded," I understand your situation. You are unaware which side is the best choice for you."

"It isn't that, I know I need to side with you," Mary explained," But I care for Elizabeth and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Then tell me so I may stop this before it begins," Queen Mary said and grabbed her cousin's hand.

"King Philip and Elizabeth are to be married in a week's time," she said.

The Queen nodded and hugged her cousin," Thank you, now lets get you inside. Charles was very disappointed he didn't get to dance with you."

Lady Mary blushed as she followed the queen inside. She smiled and walked over to Charles," Would it be ok for the lady to ask the gentlemen?"

"I suppose it's as proper as a lady playing sports," he replied as they began to dance," I saw you were wearing the bracelet I made you at the coronation."

Mary nodded," Well it is my most prized possession."

Meanwhile Catherine de Medici and Marie de Guise stood by each other watching the people at court dance and celebrate." You know what we must do correct?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I do!" Marie replied.

"The better question is, are you willing to do it?" Catherine asked again.

"Of course I am! I'll do anything to support my daughter," Marie said and looked at Catherine,"I will do whatever it takes."

"Even killing the lady Elizabeth?" Catherine asked for reassurance.

"Especially that," Marie smiled then walked away from Catherine to speak to some nobles.

"I do hope you are correct," Catherine said then went to go find her son.


	11. A Kiss Goodbye

January 13, 1559

Mary had been officially Queen of England for a little over a week now and the festivities began to settle down. Ever so slightly Mary began to show, causing gossip around court about if she's pregnant. She decided to make no formal announcement, just in case she lost the baby early on. As a whole court was very boring, even Elizabeth hadn't caused trouble with one of her outrageous threats.

On a snowy morning Mary Grey was just walking around the palace out of boredom. Soon Charles made his way over to her," Lady Mary!" He smiled.

She curtsied with a warm smile," Your highness."

"Please just call me Charles, we are friends," he said then his smile faded," Which I suppose makes this harder."

Mary grew worried," Charles what is it?"

"My mother wishes for me to return home to France, it's time to begin looking or a wife," he explained.

"A-a wife?" She asked sadly," But you're still just a boy!"

"I am thirteen, and most are married on their fourteenth birthday," he said and sighed.

"Who are you to marry?" She asked him almost tearing up.

"We have not picked someone, but there are plenty of eligible ladies for me to marry," he told her and looked down sadly.

"Like me," she blurted out.

"Wait what?" He asked her slightly confused.

"W-what if we got married?" She asked him nervously.

"Us? Marry? Well that would be splendid, you're smart, beautiful, and kind," he said as he smiled at her," But you're not a princess, unfortunately."

She looked down and sighed," Yes I suppose you're right. When do you leave?"

"I leave later today, this is my final goodbye," he said and she began to cry." But you will have the bracelet to remember me bye, I just wish I had something to remember you."

She stood there sobbing softly. When he spoke," You can have this." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips." Goodbye prince Charles." She gave a smile then hurried away, she didn't want to be seen crying.

Charles stood there still in shock of the kiss," G-goodbye Lady Mary."

Meanwhile in Mary and Francis's chambers they were speaking with Catherine de Medici. She too was delivering the news of going back to France with Charles." Catherine, I never thought I'd say this, but I need you to stay," Mary said.

"I am sorry, but I must worry about my other children, Charles still needs a wife," she explained to them.

"How about Lady Mary?" Francis suggested," She not a princess, but she's royal and in line for the throne. Plus Charles will be safely near us."

Catherine shook her head," No. Henri got a formal letter breaking off your sister's engagement to the Spanish king, so we need to find a way to ally with Spain."

"Can you not do that here?" Mary pleaded," We need your help against my cousin Elizabeth!"

"Do not worry dear, I will keep contact with Marie de Guise about how to handle the situation, we've already spoken about it," Catherine replied.

"I don't want her dead," Mary replied.

"It is either her, or you, and I choose to get rid of her," Catherine said to Mary," Besides, you wanted my help, well this is it."

Mary rested her hand on her small baby bump. She already loved this child and would do anything for it. She didn't want this child to grow up without a mother, but she also didn't want to end up like Mary. She didn't want to push her cousins away." I do not want her dead," Mary said.

"Well fortunately for all of us, the choice isn't yours," Catherine said then walked out of the room.

In the gardens Lady Catherine Grey was walking with Edward Seymour. Lately they had been getting close, and Catherine thought soon there would be a proposal." The people seem to be accepting Mary." Edward said.

Catherine nodded," Yes, she is doing a great job as Queen. The only issue is Elizabeth."

Edward nodded," Yes, rumor has it she has invited Lord Robert Dudley to court as a potential husband."

Catherine grew confused," Wait are you sure about this?" She asked urgently.

Edward nodded," Of course! All of court is talking about it, how they might ignite a rebellion against Queen Mary."

"Forgive me my lord but I think I should got tell her majesty about this," Catherine said knowing this is important information for Mary to know.

"Of course but not without a kiss," he said and kissed her softly.

She smiled and nodded," Thank you my lord." She then rushed off to Mary.

Later that night Mary was up pacing her room. Francis had snuck from his separate bedchamber to hers. Most couples, especially kings and queens, slept separately, but Francis and Mary always liked to sleep together. He walked in to her pacing the room," Mary what is wrong?"

"Earlier today my cousin Catherine told me Elizabeth is looking at Robert Dudley as a potential husband, what could she be planning?" Mary asked frantically.

"Who knows," Francis said and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her," But it doesn't matter. What matters is sleep. It will be good for the baby."

She leaned back into his arms and nodded," Have you thought of any names?"

"Well I don't want to name a boy after my father if that is what you're asking," he chuckled.

She smiled softly," Yes I suppose not, but oh how I wish for a son."

"Do not stress about it. God will bless us with many children. Besides, even a female heir could inherit both the english and Scottish throne."

"But not the French, and if I don't produce an heir for all three nations, then I am useless," she said and began to tear up.

"'Mary never say that, I will always love you, child or not," he said and kissed her softly," Now lets go to bed."

That same night in her chambers Lady Mary slept peacefully until she was awakened by someone shaking her," Whats going on?"

"Shhh!" Elizabeth said," He's here! Philip is here! Get dressed and get ready, I am going to be married!" She said and smiled," I will meet you at the castle gates, hurry!"

Elizabeth then rushed out, soon after she did Marie De Guise entered Lady Mary's room," Mary I am the Queen's mother."

Lady Mary looked at this unfamiliar woman confused," Why are you here?"

"My daughter informed me about your deal with her, about watching Elizabeth," she explained," Go to this wedding and when they celebrate with wine slip this in her drink."

"Is this?" She couldn't even bear to say it.

"Yes foolish girl!" She snapped back.

"Wait how did you know the wedding was tonight?" Lady Mary asked.

" Catherine de Medici has eyes everywhere, so now, I do too," Marie said and handed Lady Mary a small vial," For the sake of all that is good put this in her drink."

As Marie rushed out Lady Mary looked at the vial one fear. She had the power of life and death in her hands, but was she willing to use it?


	12. Secret Wedding

Lady Mary Grey nervously made her way to the courtyard to meet her cousin Elizabeth. She fiddled with the vial of poison in her hands trying to decide what to do. As she approached Elizabeth she hid the vial in her sleeve." Hello cousin." She said softly.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Mary," Cousin let us go!"

They rode in the carriage for about an hour to the coast, where a Spanish ship had landed. As they stepped out of the carriage they saw a few tents set up like a military camp." Elizabeth, are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth nodded as she began to walk to the camp," Of course! Now lets go!"

Once at the camp they were announced then led to the biggest tent of them all. When they walked in they saw a man sitting there." Hello Elizabeth," he said in an accent, easily recognized as Spanish.

Lady Mary and Elizabeth curtsied," Your Majesty," Elizabeth said to him." This is my cousin, Lady Mary Grey. She is going to be the witness, she is loyal to me."

Mary curtsied once more. She placed her hands behind her back to hide the shaking. She had never been more nervous in her life." Hello Lady Mary," King Philip said," Pleasure to meet you. Now it is time for the ceremony."

The ceremony took place outside and Mary stood a little bit away watching her cousin get married. She pulled out the small vial and looked at it, at that moment she knew what she had to do. At the end of the ceremony she came over to her cousin smiling a bit. She gave the king and her cousin goblets of wine to celebrate." Congratulations Elizabeth," she said and curtsied," Or should I say your majesty."

Elizabeth laughed," Oh cousin no need to be formal. Now let us raise a glass to celebrate!"

Mary smiled," Long Live Queen Elizabeth!"

The next day Lady Mary returned to the palace and was scheduled to meet Marie De Guise. She went to go get them both a glass of wine then waited for Marie. As she waited in her room the herald announced," The Dowager Queen of Scots!"

Lady Mary smiled and handed Marie her glass of wine," Welcome your highness."

Marie took a sip of the wine," You foolish girl! I was walking around this morning and do you know what I saw?"

Lady Mary smiled slightly," The Lady Elizabeth I assume?"

"Why didn't you kill her like I told you?" Marie asked almost yelling.

"I will not kill my cousin nor would Queen Mary, your daughter," Lady Mary replied.

"You will pay for this! You will regret making an enemy of Marie de Guise. I promise you I will see your head on a stake!" She yelled," Now give me the poison, I'll kill the bastard myself."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that," Mary said then let her eyes slightly move to look at Marie's glass of wine.

Marie looked at Mary confused then gasped, dropping her goblet of wine." You tried to kill me!" She said and fell back into a chair.

"Do not play dumb Marie, everyone knows you take a dash of poison a day to build immunity, I knew it would not kill you," Lady Mary said and sipped her glass of wine," Consider this a warning, because next time you try and hurt me or my family you won't see my head on a stake, you'll see your power drifting away. I will tell Mary what your tried to do if you try and cross me."

Marie looked up at the thirteen year old girl in front of her. Marie had to admit she was impressed with the girl's courage and intelligence. Marie stood up shakily," Ok I will play along for now, but it's a shame to see a girl loose her innocence so easily."

Mary looked at Marie confused," What?"

"You will see my lady, now I must be going," Marie said and walked out of the room.

After Marie left, Lady Mary quickly rushed to Queen Mary's room to tell her about Elizabeth's marriage. As she burst into the herald announced," The Marquess of Dorset!"

"Lady Mary!" The Queen said as she walked over to her cousin," What brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"Last night Elizabeth married King Phillip of Spain, she is now Queen Consort of Spain!" Lady Mary said and sat down on the couch.

"What? So soon?" Mary asked as she began pacing the room," Did Philip bring an army?"

Lady Mary shook her head," No, just a small force to serve as guards but nothing big, however I think they are planning on sending an army," Lady Mary replied to the queen.

"We must write my father-in-law King Henri of France, we will need his help of Spain tries to invade," Queen Mary said trying to think of a good plan," Cousin, see if you can find out any military plans."

Lady Mary sighed," Your highness I do not think I can do this anymore," She said softly." My loyalty is to you as my queen, but Elizabeth is my family, I cannot betray her."

Queen Mary sat down beside her cousin on the couch," I will not force you, but you are England's best bet at the moment, the choice is yours."

In the gardens Elizabeth walked alone, she was supposed to meet a friend. As she reached the tree where they were to meet she saw Robert Dudlet sitting there," Robert!" She ran up to him and kissed him deeply.

He smiled and kissed back wrapping his arms around her," Elizabeth my love, I am so glad to see you!"

She smile but then it faded when she remembered why she had called him here," Robert we can not be together."

"Why not?" He asked her and slowly let go of her.

"I am married," She replied almost in tears," But i had to for my crown! It was my only choice." She sighed," However I will need your help in claiming my throne."


	13. Queen Elizabeth

Queen Mary was in her study trying to find some way to stop the impending war that was about to break out. As she was reading, she was interrupted as Elizabeth burst in," Lady Elizabeth can you please come back later?"

"No, I cannot," she said and smile a bit," And I am no longer Lady Elizabeth, I am Queen of Spain now!"

"Oh yes I forgot, congratulations on your marriage," Mary said and eyed Elizabeth down, she wouldn't be intimidate anymore.

"What how did you know?!" Elizabeth yelled in anger," It was Lady Mary wasn't it? Foolish girl, she was just doing what she thought was right."

"Mary is not responsible for this, I found out by other means," Mary said and stood to meet Elizabeth eye to eye," You really think I didn't have you spied on?"

"Well either way, I am the Queen of Spain and the rightful Queen of England, face it, you lost," Elizabeth said and smile evilly.

"I wouldn't say I lost, the crown still sits on my head!" Mary said to Elizabeth with a stern tone," But I congratulate you on your marriage. I'm sure your sister loves the fact you married her unfaithful husband, and I know your mother does. What better match for a king than Henry VIII's bastard child with the whore Anne Boleyn!" Mary said sarcastically.

Elizabeth balled he fists in pure anger. Elizabeth rose her hand and slapped Mary in the face," Rot in hell!" She said then stormed out.

Mary placed her hand on her cheek where Elizabeth had struck her. It stung a little but not at much as the guilt Mary felt for speaking that way to her cousin. She sent a summoning for Francis, Lady Mary, Lady Catherine, and Marie de Guise to meet her in her study." You are the only people I can truly trust," She told them.

"Court is buzzing with rumors of Elizabeth's marriage to king Philip," Marie de Guise said and shot an angry glance at Lady Mary.

"I am aware," Queen Mary said," Which means I need to find marriages for my successors." She looked at the grey sisters," I do not wish to force marriages but I need some allies."

"Edward Seymour has asked for my hand in marriage," Catherine said," With your permission I wish to accept. He is a powerful and influential nobleman, he would be a great addition to our side."

"That sounds like a good arrangement," Queen Mary said," Now Lady Mary, I know you're only thirteen but we need a marriage suggestion for you as well, I've written Catherine De Medici, I'm hoping to arrange something with Prince Charles."

Lady Mary blushed as her hand went to the bracelet he made her," That sounds lovely, Charles is a very sweet boy."

Queen Mary smiled, she knew very well of the flirtation between Mary Grey and Prince Charles,"Charles is already fourteen, so once you are fourteen, you two will be married, if Queen Catherine will agree."

"We can arrange marriages until final judgement day, but nothing will be more helpful than an heir!" Marie de Guise said to her daughter.

"Yes I know, but it does take nine months mother," Queen Mary replied," Im already three months along."

"Don't you think I know that? I am merely saying all his stress is futile, it's also bad for the baby," Marie said," We need your son born healthy."

Mary frowned a bit and she put her hand gently on her stomach. The pressure to have a son was even more unbearable now. A son could inherit the French, English, and Scottish thrones with not problem. However, by law a daughter could not inherit the French throne, meaning a daughter could only be Queen of England and Scotland, leaving France without an heir.

Elizabeth had arranged a meeting with Robert Dudley. She knew she couldn't be with him, but she needed his support for the overthrow of Mary." Robert, I'm glad you came!"

"Of course," he said sadly. He knew now, they could never be together," I know what you're going to ask, and if course I'll help you."

"Good," Elizabeth said and smiled," Rumors are, Mary is with child, we need her off the throne before she gives birth."

"Of course," he said and paused," Just I wish to have one more kiss, to remember you, my love."

"I am married to a king, I will not risk execution to kiss you," She replied as she kept walking.

He quickly took her hand," Did you ever love me?"

She turned to him trying to hide her emotions," Of course I did! But I love England more." She pulled her hand from his," Now gain support for the coup." She ordered and turned around to walk away.

That night queen Mary stood on her balcony and enjoyed the outdoors. Soon Francis came up behind he and wrapped his arms around her," My love are you alright?"

She nodded," Yes, I'm just thinking." She replied and leaned back to enjoy his closeness.

"Thinking about what?" He asked her and kissed her neck softly.

"How much happier we'd be if I were just a girl, and you just a boy. We wouldn't have to worry about lines of succession or the gender of our child," She replied speaking softly.

He smiled and turned to look her in the eye," My love, I know it's hard, but you're not alone. You have me, you have your cousins. God has chosen you to be Queen."

She smiled at him," Thank you my love." She said and kissed him deeply.

Meanwhile at King Philip's camp Elizabeth went to her shared tent with her husband," I have a few noblemen ready to help us."

"Good," Philip said," I am sending an armada here to land some troops, also I'm sending troops to attack France!"

"What about Scotland?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I have no use for Scotland. Why would I attack it?" He asked her.

"You will burn that whole rotten country to the ground, so you can destroy any hope for Mary's rescue," Elizabeth said. She wanted Mary to suffer, without Scotland Mary would loose hope.

"This is political for me," Philip replied to Elizabeth," Scotland gives me no advantage, you need to stop thinking like a jealous girl, and think like a queen. That also means ending things with Robert Dudley"


	14. Attack on the Castle

Elizabeth looked at her husband in horror," Robert Dudley and I are no longer involved, I am faithful to you my husband."

"I hoped to have your heart, but I see it belongs to him. Don't make the same mistakes your mother did," Philip told her.

"I want to love you Philip, in time I know I will," she replied to him," But Dudley is a valuable ally in this fight against my cousin."

"You do not need any ally, you have all of Spain with you." He told he calmly.

"I appreciate your help, but I could not wait for it." She said to him. He looked at her in confusion." Lord Dudley has raised a force to storm the castle and kill Mary."

Philip grew furious," When will the attack take place?!" He demanded.

"As we speak," Elizabeth said and looked to the ground." They are going to take over and kill Mary Stuart. My cousin Catherine will be seen as Mary's heir, which is why I'm having her killed to. Mary grey will be the only heir left, and she's loyal to me. I will be crowned Queen and Lady Mary Grey will marry your son Carlos."

"You foolish girl! Do you know what you've done?!" He asked in a rage.

"I am taking what's mine!" She yelled at him." My plan is flawless, no one will stand against me!"

"We will have war with Scotland over this!" He yelled," And if Prince Francis is even scratched, France will attack us as well! You have doomed us all."

"I knew you'd be afraid to help me," Elizabeth snapped," To scared to get into war, so I did it myself. Now you are obligated to help me!"

Meanwhile at the castle Queen Mary, Lady Mary, and Francis were in the chapel to witness a small wedding ceremony between Catherine Grey and Edward Seymour. After the marriage Catherine was now Catherine Seymour Duchess of Norfolk and Countess of Herford. Queen Mary knew Edward was a prominent noble and he could gain some support for her rule, plus Catherine seemed to love this match."Congratulations to you both!" Mary smiled.

Then a guard rushed in," Your majesty, the castle is being stormed, they are going to kill you!"

"We must get everyone to safety!" Francis said." We must split up!"

Instinctively Edward took his new wife's hand and pulled her away to his room. He pushed furniture against the door to keep anyone from getting in. Accompanied by a few guards, Mary and Francis ran out of the room as well. As they ran through the halls they heard soldiers from every direction." Mary make your way to your room, I will stay out here and try to protect you."

"What if they kill you? Come with me please!" She begged him, tears running down her face.

"They wouldn't kill the Dauphin, your guards and I will stay out here, now go!" He said and practically pushed her towards her room.

She ran as fast as she could to her bedchambers, once inside she locked the doors and went to go hide in the corner.

Meanwhile Mary Grey was still in the chapel and didn't know where to go. Before she could leave soldiers rushed in. She backed away timidly," I am Mary Grey, I beg you, do not hurt me."

"We have orders not to harm you," one soldier said," Tell us where Mary and Catherine went."

"I have no idea, I promise," she said and slowly began to cry.

"Liar! Where are they?!" The soldier yelled.

Mary fell to her knees," I do not know! I swear to you and to God, I do not know!"

"Take her to camp, we need to keep her safe," the soldier told the others. They grabbed Lady Mary's arms and pulled her away.

As Queen Mary his in her room she heard a fight outside her door. She prayed to keep Francis safe. Immediately her door was kicked down and a few soldiers walked in," Mary Queen of Scots, prepare to die."

She stood up and looked at them," I am pregnant, could you kill a pregnant woman?"

The soldiers looked at eachother confused. There was no denying that Mary was pregnant, she was showing enough to make that obvious." You're coming with us!" But before the soldiers could get her they were both stabbed from behind. As the bodies fell Mary could see Francis.

"Francis!" She ran into his arms." How did you live?"

"They slaughtered the guards, but let me live because I'm the dauphin, now hurry I've been made aware of an escape plan." He said and pulled her to a back exit of the castle where a carriage awaited.

As they stepped in, they saw Marie De Guise along with Edward and Catherine." Daughter I am glad you're safe," Marie said. She then told the carriage to leave.

"What about lady Mary? She is still in there!" Queen Mary said.

"Elizabeth won't hurt the Lady Mary," Marie replied.

"So you know it was Elizabeth?" Queen Mary asked," She couldn't have coordinated this alone."

"Yes, my suspicion is she was helped by Lord Robert Dudley," Marie replied to her daughter.

"Where are we going? We can't leave England and let Elizabeth take over!" Mary replied still very shaken up.

"Elizabeth doesn't have the forces to fight a civil war, she was hoping to kill you so she wouldn't have to," Marie said," Since you are alive, you are still the strongest claim to the throne. We are heading to Scotland, there a few French troops will meet us there to retake the castle, picking up loyal English subjects on the way."

"If I leave I am giving Elizabeth free reign to claim the throne! We must turn around!" Mary pleaded.

"Let the bastard play queen for a week, for just like her whore of a mother, she will be a beheaded queen," Marie told her daughter," Now get some sleep."

Meanwhile Mary Grey was taken to the Spanish camp to see Elizabeth. She entered the tent and saw Elizabeth, King Philip, and a boy about her age." Cousin I am glad you're here! Tomorrow I will be crowned Queen! Mary of Scots is dead!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lady Mary said," Mary was pregnant. Most soldiers won't kill a pregnant woman, so unless you see the body, don't be sure."

Elizabeth gained a disgusted look bit tried to hide it," All in due time, but I am sure we have won! I would like you to meet Don Carlos of Spain. You two will be married on your fourteenth birthday!"


	15. The Bastard Queen

February 3, 1559

England,

It had been a little less than a month since Elizabeth ordered the attack on the castle that made Mary, Francis, Catherine Grey, and Edward Seymour go in to hiding. No one had heard from any of them, so Elizabeth had spread the rumor that they had been killed.

Elizabeth was holding a meeting with the lords at court. She sat on her throne, with Lady Mary Grey standing at her side." I think it is vital to eliminate the Scottish threat, they loom over us constantly."

"Scottish threat?" One of lords the interjected," The Scottish aren't a threat to us at all."

"Yes they are," Elizabeth replied," They have a long standing alliance with France, which could be our downfall."

"An alliance they had to make to defend themselves from us!" The Lord replied," We are wasting lives on a pointless war. If Mary were still here-"

"But she is not here!" Elizabeth interrupted and shot up from her throne," She and that Catherine Grey are both dead! I am queen now! Everyone leave us."

Once everyone left Lady Mary said," You try to hard to take their respect, but respect is earned.

"Is that what Mary told you? Well see where that got her? She is dead, and I am here!" Elizabeth said and sat back down into her throne.

"We both know that is not true," Lady Mary replied," No body was presented, and Mary was pregnant, they would not kill a pregnant woman."

"Have you heard from Scotland?" Elizabeth asked her." Yes I know of your correspondence with Marie de Guise, but has she mentioned her daughter? No she has not."

It is true, Lady Mary has been corresponding with Marie, and she knew Elizabeth was reading the letters, but they were coded. Lady Mary did know that Queen Mary was alive, but of course she wouldn't say anything." I have not heard news about Mary or my sister's survival, but talk at court still doesn't believe your little story. You claimed to have burned the bodies, but that looks like you have something to hide. And your husband, the king of Spain, hasn't even acknowledged Mary's death either."

"My husband is in Spain, trying to ease France about the attacks," Elizabeth said confidently but then it faded," And he does not think she is dead either."

"Well even if she was, many people see you as a bastard, your reign is still threatened," Lady Mary responded.

"That is true, but the only other person with a claim is you, and you wouldn't go against me." Elizabeth smile at Lady Mary.

At this moment Lady Mary realized she had a certain power over Elizabeth. To the Catholics, Lady Mary was the only legitimate descendent of King Henry VII still left alive." But I could," she said much to Elizabeth's confusion," If I wanted to, I could rally a powerful following, probably all of Mary's supporters."

"But you are Protestant, the Catholics wouldn't accept you as Queen," Elizabeth said slightly confused about what Lady Mary was up to.

"You forget, Catherine and I officially converted to Catholicism during Mary's rule, so she could officially name us her heirs," Lady Mary told Elizabeth.

"But still, you couldn't gain enough support to defeat my followers, I am already on the throne," Elizabeth said and stood up, looking over at her cousin.

"To be frank, your majesty," she said throwing in the "your majesty" just for spite," You are hardly secure on your throne. That crown is about as secure on your head as your mother's head on her shoulders. I would have Scotland and France's support to my claim."

"I do not see why Scotland and France would support you, and besides I'd have Spain's support for me," Elizabeth said very skeptical of Lady Mary.

"Would you? I mean your husband has practically abandoned you, he will probably try and annul your marriage," Lady Mary told Elizabeth," And Scotland knows you wish to attack them, so they'd back me, and France would take my side, because I would marry prince Charles. And if Mary and Francis are dead like you say, he's the future king of France. However, I would never do that, or would i?"

Elizabeth walked over to Mary," What are you saying, cousin? Are you going to overthrow me?"

Lady Mary shook her head," No, of course not, but I have a deal for you. I promise not to try to overthrow you, if you don't make me marry the prince of Spain."

"Well who else would you marry?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Why prince Charles of France of course! Let me marry him and I will stay out of your hair," Lady Mary said. She usually wasn't this bold, but even attempting to kill Queen Mary, was unacceptable. If Lady Mary could tell Elizabeth just how fragile her reign is, then Elizabeth would probably end up destroying herself, in the process of trying to secure herself.

"Deal," Elizabeth said," No leave me."

Mary curtsied," Yes your majesty." She said then walked out.

* * *

Scotland,

Mary, Francis, Catherine, and Edward were all I'm Scotland living at a small estate to keep their survival a secret. Mary was now about four months along, and she was starting to show much more. She couldn't help but feel nervous that the stress of the whole event would cause her to loose the baby, but she tried not the think about it." Mother we have been here for almost a month, and still we have no plan to retake England. Perhaps we should give up the fight, stick to ruling Scotland."

"Are you mad?" Marie asked her daughter as they walked through the garden." You promised Mary Tudor you would be queen and now you are. You have made a commitment to your people, you cannot just give up on this."

Mary sighed, her mother was right, how could she just give up?" But mother we have no plan, if the people believe I am dead, they may rally behind Elizabeth."

"Nonsense, with France's support we will be able to retake your throne, do not worry my daughter," Marie said and hugged her daughter." You will be Queen of three powerful nations."

"Support from France? We cannot even contact France for help, how are we going to expect them to help us?" Mary said and nervously placed her hands on her baby bump.

"Actually we can contact France. I have a," Marie paused momentarily," Well lets call her a spy. I am corresponding with her, she will ask France for help."

Mary already knew who her mother was talking about and she smiled widely," Lady Mary! She's alive! Oh that is fantastic!"

"Unless you want all of Europe to hear, then settle down," Marie said and chucked a bit,"Yes I find the Lady Mary to be a good spy. She acts timid and innocent but I sense that deep down she has the heart of a lion."

"When will she contact France? I believe the sooner the better," Mary asked her mother.

"Oh my dear, she already has."

* * *

England,

Elizabeth sat in her study reviewing some documents when the herald came in and said," You Majesty, a ship from France has just arrived!"

"From France?" Elizabeth asked," Why would they let a French ship dock here!" Elizabeth said and marched to the docks.

Elizabeth watched the ship carefully to see who would exit, then she heard," Well well, if it isn't the bastard queen, what a progressive era we live in."

Elizabeth sighed," Who invited her here?"

Catherine De Medici walked off the boat with her son Charles," I didn't think I needed an invitation since you slaughtered my son."

"He got in my way," Elizabeth said," Maybe you should raise your sons not to marry Scottish whores, like that Mary."

"My dear the only whore I am aware of is your mother," Catherine said," Now, will someone show me my room?"


	16. Catherine is Back

England

After Catherine De Medici settled into her room, someone knocked on the door. She answered it and it was Lady Mary Grey."Sorry Lady Mary, Charles is outside."

"I am here to talk to you," Mary said to Catherine.

Catherine pulled Mary into her room," We cannot have them catching on to what we are up to. We must speak privately."

"Right, sorry," Mary said softly," I do not feel right about this plan."

Catherine rolled her eyes," Do not go noble on me now Lady Mary. This is the best way to assure the Lady Elizabeth is not a problem."

"But what if our plan backfires? This could help her more than hurt her," Lady Mary asked Catherine. This plan was risky.

"Her husband is in Spain, it will not help her. We will drug her, so she will fall into a sleep like death. I paid a boy to go in and, well have his way with her. If we are lucky she will get pregnant and be labeled a whore," Catherine said and started to look through her collection of poisons.

"That is still risky! What if she doesn't get pregnant? That is to much waiting! I advised you to rethink this!" Lady Mary said and sunk into the couch.

"Why are you so against this? What do you know that I do not?" Catherine said and sat down by Lady Mary on the couch.

Lady Mary," I do not know anything." She said and looked away from Catherine and to the window, to see Charles playing ball with the other boys. Seeing him out there was calming to her.

"Lady Mary tell me. You know what you get if Mary is queen again," Catherine said noticing the young girl looking out the window to Charles," He turns fourteen in June, the perfect age for marrying."

"You are using your son as a way of bribing me?" Lady Mary asked Catherine, still not looking her in the eyes.

"This marriage will benefit everyone, but Mary has to be queen, not my dear child please tell me what you know," Catherine pleaded to Mary.

"Elizabeth is already pregnant," Mary said and shot up from the couch, walking over to the window.

Catherine slowly rose from the couch," Is it with with king Philip, or someone else?"

"She doesn't know," Mary replied," She said that she and Philip did consummate their marriage, but also, she said she slept with The Lord Robert Dudley, however the timing makes it seem to be Philip's."

"She would not be stupid enough to let it be Dudley's. This does ruin everything! I have no idea what we could do now!" Catherine said and began pacing the floor."

"We just need to send troops in and retake England in the name of Queen Mary, it is the only logical solution we have," Lady Mary said," Perhaps a naval attack from France on England's southern coast, and Scottish and English loyal to Mary forces could come from the north, she could not stop it."

"To do that we would need my husband's approval and he cannot be trusted to make any good decision. He already thinks this alliance with Scotland is costing us to much," Catherine said trying to think of some plan.

"Perhaps we could appeal to King Philip. He is rumored to be returning soon. We could convince him that he is going against the Catholic Church by supporting Elizabeth," Lady Mary suggested," Then he would annul his marriage to Elizabeth."

Catherine nodded," Yes, then he can marry my daughter. That way we will have an alliance of Catholic nations against Elizabeth, but until then, we try not to attract any attention to ourselves."

* * *

Scotland

Mary was in her room at the estate, looking out over the countryside. It was snowing outside, but she loved seeing the snow fall. She had so much to think about, not only was she to be a queen, but now she was to be an expecting mother. Then her thought was interrupted as Francis entered."Word is that my mother is in England, could these be the French forces we were promised?"

"You and I both now how she can be, in a case like this, she would be more effective than one million soldiers," Mary said and smiled a bit.

"How are you feeling?" Francis asked," I know you've been getting sick with the baby and all."

"Today has been a good day," She replied and smiled at him," We haven't even discussed names yet. Perhaps we could start thinking."

"It needs to be a name that could unite our three countries, he is the future king you know!" Francis said happily.

"Are you just assuming its a boy?" Mary said and giggled.

"I hope it is a boy, so my father and the rest of Europe will stop pressuring you," Francis replied. It was true. Mary had to have a son. A girl could inherit the English and Scottish thrones, but not the French throne. She needed to have a boy to grow up and become king of all three nations.

"Perhaps Henry," Mary suggested," Henry could be in honor of my tudor heritage which put me on the throne, also it is the name of your father. Henry XI of England, Henry III of France, and Henry I of Scotland."

"That has a nice ring to it, but what if it is a girl?" Asked Francis.

"Perhaps Adelaide, it is french and English, the perfect name for a princess!" Mary said and smiled.

"Adelaide and Henry, two perfect names!" Francis smiled and walked up to Mary and place his hand on her baby bump." I cannot wait for the child join us." At that moment the baby kicked gently." Did you feel that?" Francis asked excitedly.

Mary chuckled and nodded," Yes it did, that is actually the first time the child has kicked, perhaps he liked hearing his father's voice."

Then there was a knock at the door." Your highness, it is me, Catherine Grey."

"By all means come in," Mary said and went to sit down on the sofa in her room," Is everything alright?"

Catherine looked down a bit disappointed," Word from my sister, she says that Elizabeth is pregnant with Philip's child."


	17. The Despair of Queens

Scotland

To Mary the whole world was engulfed in a wave of darkness. Had God abandoned them? Given her the chance to rule England just to take it away. Mary knew God worked in mysterious ways, but now it just seemed like he was toying with her. God is supposed to bring hope and light, but his works were about to start a continental war. Why would he give Elizabeth a child?

When Catherine told Mary about Elizabeth's pregnancy, Mary couldn't speak. She didn't know if she was mad, or sad, or just ready to give up. She stood up and went into the small chapel and locked herself in there, saying she needs to pray for guidance. However, Mary wasn't praying for guidance, but she was having a full breakdown.

Maybe it was the hormones of the pregnancy, or being a teenager. Perhaps both, but when the door to her chapel was locked Mary became an emotional disaster. Her future child, at this point, was the one thing giving her a chance to take down Elizabeth, and in all reality, one of the only reasons she's still alive. Now Elizabeth, would be giving her claim and the king of Spain, a child. Though King Philip had an heir already, his child with Elizabeth would be a royal, meaning no getting rid of it.

This pressure was to much for Mary. She felt as if she were in a sick twisted game, she didn't want to play anymore. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. She was furious. She was devastated. The best word to describe her was, defeated. Mary felt that with a child, Elizabeth could easily defeat her. Not only was Mary going to lose England, but with Elizabeth in charge, Scotland didn't stand a chance. After her children were born, Mary knew she'd be as good as dead.

Mary, still shaking and hysterical from despair, kneeled down in front of the crucifix. She looked at the image of her savior and the Virgin Mary." Why do you do this? Why do you call to me, just to condemn me later?" She asked softly." Your most devout follower told me you were testing me. I know you never give what cannot be handled, but I am at my breaking point. I beg you my lord, I don't want to rule England, I so not want to fight for my claim. I just want safety for my country and my family."

Mary looked at the crucifix, but of course no response. She slowly rose and rested her hand on her belly." I cannot do this," she said softly. She went out to one of the guards outside the chapel," Get me a carriage, a small one," she told the guard," I am leaving Scotland."

* * *

England

Elizabeth was standing on a balcony in the palace, looking out across the snow covered hills. It was a snowy and cold night, but Elizabeth liked to stand out in the cold. She had everything she could possibly want. She became queen to avenge her mother, and she would be giving England an heir. However, she felt empty.

She then heard a familiar voice," Can I join you, your majesty?"

Elizabeth turned and saw Lady Mary standing in the door way. Elizabeth sighed a bit. Ever since her last talk with Lady Mary, it was clear her one friend, wasn't even on her side." I have no interest in talking to you."

Lady Mary walked up and stood next to Elizabeth," I know, but in life we must do things we do not wish to."

Elizabeth looked at Mary, not with the anger she gave all her other cousins, but with a sense of pain." Why are you standing beside me? Shouldn't you be behind me? It's easier to stab me in the back that way. You of all people would know how do that."

"Bess, I hardly stabbed you in the back, I just didn't want to marry the Spanish prince, I love Charles, or I think I do," Mary said looking over at her cousin.

"And here we are with more of your lies! You think I don't know?" Elizabeth asked her getting angry," You communicating with Marie de Guise, then coincidently Catherine De Medici shows up? I am not stupid." Elizabeth said refusing to look at Lady Mary." And don't concern yourself with love, people like us cannot have it. We can't marry for love, and family doesn't even love eachother."

"Family can love each other, you just have to open yourself up to it," Lady Mary said to her cousin.

"You can really believe that?" Elizabeth said turning to Mary, a small tear strolling down her cheek," My sister beheaded yours! My sister locked ME in a tower! And Catherine Grey, cannot even look at me! Family doesn't exist for people like us!"

"Your sister killed Jane for political reasons, my sister understood that. She was a ruler who separated emotion and her duties," Lady Mary replied," But she loved you and she loved us. Mary could've killed you too, but she didn't."

"She couldn't," Elizabeth said," I did not commit treason. I'm sure my sister would've taken my head if she could."

"Yes she would, because if you committed treason, as a queen it would be her duty to execute you," Lady Mary told Elizabeth," But you forget her last wish was for Mary Stuart to tell her love for you. The great Queen Mary Tudor's last wish was to tell her bastard sister how much she loved her."

"She could've told me herself, had she not pushed me away!" Elizabeth said clenching her fists tightly.

"We both know that is not true," Lady Mary said," Live in misery if you wish. Hate the world if you wish, but I promise you it isn't worth it. And remember, the first thing Mary Stuart told you, was that she wanted to be your friend, but it was you who rejected the offer." At that Lady Mary walked away.

Elizabeth starred at Lady Mary in awe. That scared little girl that was here when Mary got here was gone. Now Lady Mary was a confident young woman with wisdom beyond her years

* * *

Scotland, one mile from the English border

Mary sat in her small carriage as it travelled at a quick speed on the snow covered roads. She heard the coachmen call back," Your highness we are almost to England."

"Thank you," she said and smiled a bit," Keep going until we reach the palace, I am giving myself to Elizabeth."

"I don't suppose I could convince your majesty to reconsider?" He asked her hopefully.

She shook her head," Sorry, but I have to do this, it's the only way to restore peace."

They road for a bit longer when the coachmen spoke back into the carriage again," Your majesty we are being followed! They bear the Scottish colors!"

Mary sighed, she knew someone would try to stop her, but she couldn't stop, she made up her mind."Keep going, speed up if you can."

"Your majesty these horses have been running for a while," the coachmen said," At full speed we could outrun our followers, but at this rate they will catch up with us."

Mary looked out the window and saw one of the horses hurriedly catching up to them, and she noticed it was a woman riding the horse." Coachman, can you stop please?" The carriage stopped and Mary stepped out." Catherine Grey?"

Catherine dismounted and walked over to hug Mary." You were smart sending out two other carriages in different directions, but we decided to split up. Francis is chasing your carriage in North Scotland. Mary what the hell were you thinking?"

"I am thinking that this needs to stop! Someone needs the think of the people and stop this war before it begins," Mary replied to her cousin.

"But what about Scotland? The succession is not clear here! Your death would've started a war!" Catherine said to Mary.

"I wasn't going to die, I was going to surrender my claim," Mary said.

"We both know Elizabeth would eliminate you and possibly your unborn child!"

Mary began to cry," I can't do this! I am defeated. If I keep going down this path we will all end up heads on a platter!"

"One often meets their fate on the path they take to avoid it," Catherine said," Mary, God called you to do this!"

"God has nothing to do with this!" Mary yelled at Catherine," This whole endeavor was because an insane dying queen, who went months thinking she was pregnant when she wasn't, told me I was supposed to be queen!"

Catherine took Mary's hand in hers," Mary Tudor knew what she was doing. She was leaving England in good hands. I beg you, do not give up on her dream yet. Because if you die, then Elizabeth can do what she pleases. She'll take Scotland, she'll probably murder your people. Your mother will be executed, and so will Edward and I. Francis might live, and it will come out my sister was helping us. Mary we are in this together, you are not alone!"

Mary looked at Catherine and hugged her tightly," Lets go home." She said softly and the two got back in the carriage to go back to the estate.


	18. What Will the Future Bring?

February 10, 1559

England

Ever since Queen Catherine De Medici had come back with her son Charles, Lady Mary tried to avoid him. The general opinion of court was that Lady Mary had taken Elizabeth's side in the fight. She knew she had to keep this charade up, for it helped her position to spy on Elizabeth. However, Queen Mary was Charles's sister-in-law, and he probably hated Lady Mary now.

Everyday Lady Mary wore the bracelet Charles had made for her, as a reminder of the time they had spent together. As Mary walked in the guardian, she even used the umbrella he had given her to shade her on this unusually sunny day. As she walked she got lost in her thoughts. She feared not just for England but for her life as well.

She was snapped out of this spell when she heard a voice," You still have my umbrella?" She turned and saw Charles standing there. It seemed that even in the short times he's been away, he had grown a bit and was even more handsome than she remembered.

"I couldn't get rid of a gift from a prince. How many times will I receive an umbrella from the prince of France?" Lady Mary smiled a bit at him. He always made her so flustered.

"I will give you an umbrella any time you need one," He said and offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked slowly through the gardens," I was surprised to hear you had joined your cousin, the Lady Elizabeth."

She frowned a bit at his statement," Do not think me cowardly, but I chose the side that kept me alive. When she stormed the castle, I was taken into her custody."

Charles nodded," That witch! How dare she do such a thing! I knew you could never betray my sister-in-law. I should have been here with you, to protect your from Elizabeth."

Lady Mary blushed a bit," You would've protected me? Well do not take this the wrong way, but it would have been useless. There were to many soldiers, they could've killed you."

"Like they did my brother?" Charles asked and the mood suddenly turned even darker than it already was," Like they did your sister? Like they did Queen Mary?"

Lady Mary looked down, of course she knew all of these people were alive and well." They never found the bodies Charles. Do not give up hope yet."

"Well either way, Elizabeth has turned this world into a hell on earth and we are all suffering because of her," Charles said, not fully believing that his brother was alive.

Mary looked at him with great sympathy. She knew that look well. The look of a kid who looked up to and admired their older sibling who was now dead." You know what they say," she said to him and stopped to look him straight in the eye," If you are going through hell, keep going."

He smiled as he looked at her," I am glad I found you. Your presence is soothing. Lady Mary if I may be so bold, do you have plans for marriage?"

She shook her head slightly," No I do not, Elizabeth has agreed to let me pick my own husband, but marriage is something neither of us should worry about now."

"I am a prince," he said to her," I am already fourteen, my parents want me married right away. Lady Mary, I wish to marry you!"

Lady Mary's eyes grew wide in shock. Was he really proposing to her?" M-me? But I am not a princess, I don't even have a dowry!"

"You are the cousin to the Queen, whether it be Mary or Elizabeth. You are heir to Elizabeth," he said to her," And, if god forbid, Queen Mary and Lady Catherine are dead, in the eyes of the Catholics you are rightful queen."

"But what of your parents? Would that be enough to convince them to allow this marriage?" Lady Mary asked him. Of course she wanted this, but she wanted to make sure it was definite.

"I told my mother that I cared for you, that is why she brought me. They want me to marry you. Lady Mary, when you are fourteen, will you marry me?" He asked her and smiled.

Lady Mary smile and her eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around him happily and said," Yes! I will marry you!"

* * *

Scotland

Queen Mary, Francis, Lady Catherine, Edward Seymour, were all waiting for important news from Marie de Guise. She had called them all together, but non of them knew why. Marie burst through the door smiling," We will be invading England to depose Elizabeth!"

"Do not be hasty mother, our Scottish forces could not defeat the English," Mary said to her mother, fearing what Marie may have done.

"We have readied our armies, and many English lords have sent their troops here to be led by Lord Edward Seymour!" Marie said happily," A few ships of Irish rebels will join us right at the English border."

"Irish rebels?" Queen Mary asked her mother confused. She knew Ireland was in control of the English, but why were they helping?

"Ireland is catholic, so they favor a catholic queen!" Marie said and smiled," French troops will sail across the channel and invade from the south. We will meet up at Elizabeth's palace, and storm it, overthrowing her!"

"When is this happening?" Catherine asked, sensing urgency in the dowager queen's voice.

"Right now!" Marie said," Edward, you must leave now to take command of the troops, lead them to the castle and win this for your queen. The rest of us will ride in a carriage and join them later."

Edward rushed out, knowing this was his chance to prove himself to his queen. The other three looked at eachother a bit confused. Marie rolled her eyes," Do I need to carry you all the way to England? Come on we must be quick!"

* * *

England

Elizabeth waited in her study happily. King Philip, her husband, had arrived and she was so excited to see him. They had been corresponding while he was away, and she thought she might even be falling for him. She also could not wait to tell him her exciting news. She shot up when the door opened," Phillip!" She said smiling.

He smile and they embraced each other tightly." Elizabeth it seems like an eternity since we have seen each other!"

"Philip! I am pregnant!" She said happily," We only tried once, but it worked, I am with child, your child!"

Phillip's face wasn't happy, but it was grave," That makes things much more difficult."

"What do you mean? This child is an heir! It's what we want!" Elizabeth said very confused.

"I received word from Protestants," he said enunciating the word "Protestants" much more," Mary is raising a massive army against you! Can you believe it? The most catholic king of France, working with Protestants!"

"Philip with your support we can defeat them!" Elizabeth said, confused by his weird behavior.

"Elizabeth, I will not send troops," he said," This has gone to far. I am asking for an annulment of our marriage. With the Pope's approval our child could still be legitimate."

"Philip don't do this! I-I love you Philip!" Elizabeth said and began to cry.

" Elizabeth I have made my decision, I need to ally myself with good, Catholics! Not with Protestants!" He said and frowned a bit," I have to do this for my country."


	19. Stillness Before Battle

February 11, 1559

Scotland

Now was the time. Queen Mary, Francis, and Marie de Guise were the only ones left in the castle. Everyone else was outside with the forces getting ready to ride of the English border. Due to Mary's pregnancy she could not ride with them, so she and her mother would be riding in a carriage behind the army, but it was still Mary's duty to rally the troops." How can I tell them to have hope I do not have any?" Mary asked frantically.

"Do what all great leaders do," the dowager Queen Marie De Guise said," Just lie to them!"

Francis and Mary shot the dowager queen an annoyed looked then Francis turned back to his wife." My love, there is hope, and I think you know that. We have the greater forces, all of Europe has faith and wants you to win this battle."

Marry shook her head and walked away to look out the window at the army that was gathering," We may win the battle but this war, it's far from over. I'm pregnant, and Elizabeth is pregnant. Our descendants will be fighting for the throne until judgement day!"

"You mustn't worry about that now," Francis told her and he took her hand," You must have faith that things will work out the way God wants."

"God has been playing tricks on all of us. I'm a Scottish girl raised in France, being Queen of England doesn't seem logical," Mary said and she kept pacing nervously.

"Francis, leave us, I need to speak to my daughter, alone," Marie said and hugged Francis tightly, for this would probably be the last time she'd see her son-in-law until after the battle.

"Mother, there is nothing you can say now to make this any better," Mary said after she heard Francis step out of the room.

"I think you would be surprised on how good of advice I can give," Marie said and reached for her daughter's hand, but Mary pulled away.

"Who am I?" Mary asked as she twisted her wedding ring around her finger in nervousness.

"What do you mean? You are Mary Quee-," Marie began but her daughter cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"No! Do not say it!" Mary said as tears filled her eyes," I know I am Mary Queen of Scots, but who is that? Who is the woman behind that title?"

"You are speaking gibberish, darling are you feeling alright?" Marie asked her daughter with deep concern.

Mary looked at her mother with almost disgust," Am I alright? How could you look at me and possible think I was alright?" Mary asked her mother with a look, just daring her mother to speak." Ever since I was born Ive been called the Queen of Scotland, then I got married Ive been called the Dauphine of France, now I'm being called the Queen of England. That's all anyone cares about? But who is looking after Mary Stuart? Who is going around trying to make sure this teenage girl who has been through so much is ok?"

Again Marie de Guise was silent. But Mary certainly was not finished." Who thought sending a five year old girl to France without her mother was maybe a heartbreaking experience?"

"It was for your safety, we had to," Marie said pleadingly with her daughter.

"But we would've been together, mother and daughter, the way it should be!" Mary said and balled her fists." Mary Stuart is gone, all that is left is the Queen everyone forced her to become, and I am not sure if I can play that part anymore. I am a teenager deciding the fate of nations!"

"Darling, this stress is not well for the baby," this was all Marie could even say to her daughter, but she instantly wished she hadn't.

"Stress? This stress? That show how well you know me mother because I am constantly stressed and no one seems to care!" Mary said with hot tears streaming down her face and she was practically yelling now," I am not a chess piece! I am a real person but no one treats me as such! So how am I supposed to inspire anyone when I can't even inspire myself?"

"You are not the only one deciding the fate of nations," Marie replied, trying to be calm to her daughter." Every single person decides the fate of a nation. There is no queen without the citizens, and the citizens cannot last without their monarch. Every baker, every blacksmith, bishop, noble, or farmer decides the fate of their nation. You are no more or no less important than they are. Those men out there, your Scottish subjects, the people of England who are loyal to you, they have as much to loose as you do. So do not speak to them as the Queen, because they don't care about her, speak to them as Mary Stuart, Scottish patriot, loyal to the true ruler of England."

Mary looked at her mother intently, then she slowly wiped her tears away," Then that is what I shall do," she said then she pulled her mother in to hug her tightly." Thank you mother."

Mary then made her way outside to see the troops off before they leave for the battle, and she needed to deliver a speech to them." Hello everyone and thank you for being here," she began," I must be honest in saying I do not have a speech written up. When I was a girl I was sent to France for my safety, this is far from a traditional Scottish upbringing. The only part of me that is English is from my grandmother. I guess you could say that your Queen isn't the most ideal woman for a ruler. However, Mary Stuart, is an ideal woman for an ally, a friend. Mary Stuart is just girl, as you are just men, just women, who love Scotland and want to see England ruled by the rightful ruler. She's just a teenager, but her love for her countrymen is as strong as all of the generations that preceded her. I am Mary Stuart, and I am the Queen of Scotland and England, I am both. But so are you. Each of you, King and Queen, deciders of the fate of your country. This is your country, this is your choice, and you have chosen me. You are the real rulers of your country, and today, you decide it's fate. You get to make the decision on the ruler of your country. Now, who is ready to fight for the decision they have made?"

Then there was a massive uproar in the crowds. Every soldier was cheering and Mary was crying tears of joy. Soon the soldiers began to chant the words "Long Live Mary" as opposed to the traditional "Long Live the Queen".

* * *

England

Elizabeth had no idea that Mary and her troops were coming, but she did know that her marriage with Philip was over. She had tried everything, pleading, begging, even threatening war, but it was no use. He had made up his mind, and there didn't seem to be any changing it.

Elizabeth stood on the balcony, overlooking the countryside when a servant said," Your Majesty, you have a visitor."

But before Elizabeth could respond, a man walked into the room." Elizabeth I needed to see you!"

Elizabeth jerked around at the familiar voice and saw the handsome face of Robert Dudley. She could've ran up to him and embraced him, but instead she just looked at him," How dare you enter my chambers this way," she said, but without the same regal command as she used to use.

"I heard your marriage to the Spanish king is falling apart!" Robert said and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Who told you that? Who knows about that?" Elizabeth asked in fury, she had only told one other person, and she know they wouldn't tell.

"That doesn't matter, Elizabeth, I want to be with you! I want to marry you!" Robert said and he grabbed Elizabeth's hands.

She smiled a bit them she pulled her hands back," No! My position is very unstable, I need to marry a king, I am sorry Robert."

"Please, I beg of you, don't think like a queen, just this once and think with your heart, you and I could be happy," he said pleadingly.

However Elizabeth just looked away, trying to fight back tears, she couldn't make that sacrifice to marry him. Then Robert nodded," I can take the hint." He said then he left her chambers.

As he walked out Lady Mary quickly walked up to begin walking beside him," So, how did it go? What did she say?!"

Robert stopped and looked at the young girl," I appreciate you telling me about this, but she said no, she still want to marry a king. Thank you anyway, for trying atleast."


	20. The Battle Begins

February 11, 1559

England

Elizabeth stood in her chambers, looking herself in the mirror, realizing she'd chosen her crown over Robert Dudley. Perhaps the worst part was that this wasn't the first time she'd made that choice, and she feared she wouldn't get a third chance. However, she couldn't say she felt horribly about the decision she'd made. By choosing her crown she had a chance to have something no woman had, power and freedom. If giving up love was the price to pay for that, her gut told her to pay it.

She snapped out of her trance when the door flung open and she heard a familiar voice say," I know why you're so upset all the time!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, filled with a new found power and strength from the choice she'd just made. She turned to face her cousin Lady Mary straight on," Because a fourteen year old girl like you knows so much of the world."

"I was forced to grow up a long time ago," Lady Mary said as she closes the doors to the chambers," Your sister made sure of that when she took Jane's head, but that's not why I'm here. What is it with you Tudors and denying yourselves happiness? Your father, tossing aside five women that could have truly cared for him, just because they didn't give him an heir. Your sister, beheading her cousin, and pushing you, the only person who could love her, away. Then there is you." Mary walked up to Elizabeth to look her straight in the eye," Love shows up on a silver platter and you push him away time and time again. And for what?"

"For my crown! The crown of my ancestors!" Elizabeth snapped back. However, Mary's words did hit her hard. None of her family was ever happy, her father, and her siblings all died miserable. Even her cousins, who weren't fully tudors, suffered. The grey sisters lost their eldest member, and Mary is forced by those around her to wage a war. In all honesty the Tudors were never supposed to rule England, perhaps they are not allowed happiness, so they could keep their power.

"For a piece of shiny rock fashioned to fit your head! What you and Robert have is real! I know you tricked yourself to feel love for Philip, but I know you love Robert," Lady Mary said almost in tears as she looked at her cousin," Give this up. Take this trinket off your head and live a life of love with Robert, end all of our suffering!"

Elizabeth said nothing to her cousin and just looked at the ground, unable to think of something to say. When Lady Mary realized Elizabeth would not reply she stormed out of the room. As Mary left, Elizabeth looked in the mirror once more, the confidence she had moments before, gone. She no longer saw a queen who sacrificed her love for the good of her people, she saw a fool who sacrificed love for power.

Then her hands trailed down to her belly and she contemplated the life of this child. Philip promised that he would make sure the child remained legitimate, both in England and in Spain, however that wasn't what Elizabeth found to be important in this moment. She saw a glimmer of hope. God had blessed her with a chance at a family, with or without Philip. Maybe she could be a Queen and be happy." I must find Robert," she said to herself then a guard burst through the door.

"Your majesty, forces are about to attack the castle. We believe Mary, Queen of Scots to be behind this. There seems to be some French support coming in from the channel as well. We have prepared our defenses," the guard said.

Elizabeth balled her fists in anger," Bloody Hell," she said he marched over to her balcony," Defend this palace until the last man, do you understand?"

* * *

Military Camp In England's

Mary sat in a chair in the tent which was in the middle of the military camp. It had been a while since Europe had seen a full scale palace siege, but historically it could take weeks. She did not know what to do with herself during this time. Francis was on the front lines, and she worried about him greatly. Normally the prince would not be in the major action, but Francis thought this sent a good message. However, Mary wish he hadn't decided to do that. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him in a war that was all her own.

As Mary sat there, she prayed silently, but she didn't even know what to pray for. Her prayers were intruded when she heard someone enter the tent. She looked up and saw Catherine Grey." Lady Catherine, I was wondering where you were. I haven't seem you since we left Scotland."

"Do not worry about Francis. His fate lies with God, and God seems to favor you," Catherine said as she sat down next to Mary. It seemed that in the short time they've known eachother Catherine grew skilled in reading what Mary was thinking.

"God works in mysterious ways," Mary said as she looked at the small candle that was burning of the table," And I am not sure i could hand it, if he took my Francis away."

"Yes, you can handle it," Catherine said and smiled," Can I tell you a secret? Men portray us as the weaker sex, but women were made by God to be strong. We loose our fathers, brothers, sons, and husbands, in wars and conflicts we are powerless to prevent. The sacrifices of men are not to be discredited, but emotionally women have to be strong. We are mothers, wives, sisters, and all around caregivers, we can't afford to wallow in sadness. When life pushes us around, we push foreword, it's how we are made."

Mary smiled a bit and hugged Catherine tightly," How do you always know what I'm thinking and what to say? You can always make me feel better."

Catherine chuckled," Perhaps it is the name, but you and my little sister have so much in common. You live by following your hearts, and unfortunately, you think everyone else lives that way as well."

* * *

In the Palace

After her talk with Elizabeth, Lady Mary furiously walked around the place, unsure of where she was ever going. She just could not stand to be anywhere near Elizabeth any longer. as she walked she felt someone grip her arm and pull her around a column. Before she could scream she noticed it was Catherine De Medic." Summoning me to your chambers not good enough?" Mary asked.

"No time for that!" Catherine said and smiled a bit," Mary is here to take back the castle, the armies are outside, but now we must do our part to make sure she has a stable transition back into power."

"And how do we do that?" Mary asked as she pulled her arm out of the Queen's grip.

"The same way I do everything else," Catherine said and chucked," With manipulation."


	21. Cost of War

England

In the palace

Lady Mary stood with Catherine De Medici in the privy council chambers. Lady Mary knew very little of what Catherine was planning, but she trusted the French Queen. They had summoned all of the privy council members into the chamber for a meeting. As they all sat down one lord said," What business does the Queen of France have in arranging a council meeting?"

"Well as the mother of your Queen's husband I have business with England all the time," Catherine said in a polite tone with a small smile.

"Your majesty, your son is dead, and so is Queen Mary," The Lord said, not in a mean tone, but in a rather upset voice.

"No he is not," Catherine said simply," But that is not why I am here. After the supposed death of my daughter-in-law, you all flocked behind Elizabeth like scared sheep! Now I beg you, good lords of the land, how has this treated you? Have you enjoyed watching Elizabeth run this nation into the ground in order to stop a 'dead' queen? Or did you think it was spectacular how Elizabeth sold your country to Spain in order to threaten the English people with all of Spain's might?"

"What exactly are you saying?" One of the lords said, and honestly Lady Mary wanted to know the same thing. Catherine was firing at Elizabeth, but she mentioned nothing about revolting for Mary.

"What I am saying is simple. You all blindly supported the bastard queen because you saw no other option. Well my lords, I am here to show you another option!" Catherine said then pulled Lady Mary next to her," Lady Mary Grey, Great-Grandaughter of Henry VII, sister to the Queen Jane Grey, and Mary's chosen heir behind the deceased Catherine Grey. Now my lords I leave you with that, think this over. Elizabeth has failed you, but Lady Mary is ready. Council session ended."

After all of the lords left Lady Mary looked at Catherine," What the hell was that? We are supported Queen Mary, not me! What good has this done?!"

"Dear child do not underestimate me. It is human nature to support the person already in power, this means that when Mary retakes England, the privy council is still instinctively loyal to Elizabeth. However, I have planted the seed of doubt in Elizabeth's rule. So by the time Mary gets here, there will be. A power vacuum they Mary will fill."

Lady Mary nodded, this all made sense. In some twisted way, but it made sense." Well you said that is step one, what is step two?

"We need to offer Philip a deal, that would make an alliance with England," Catherine said as she told the servant to summon Philip.

"And what deal would that be?" Lady Mary asked and sat down in one of the chairs.

"An engagement to an English princess," Catherine said, knowing this would upset Lady Mary.

Mary stood up a bit, trying to figure out what Catherine was saying," There are no princesses. The only people you could be talking about are my sister and I. But Catherine is already married, and I am engaged to Charles, your son!"

"You do not actually need to marry the king, once Queen Mary is back on the throne we will call the engagement off," Catherine said trying to calm Lady Mary down," Do not worry, you will marry Charles, that is a promise."

"It better be," Lady Mary said and sighed. She didn't like the idea of being a pawn in this war of nations, but she knew it was her duty. However she couldn't help but second guess all the decisions she'd made since Mary Tudor had died. Lady Mary's sister Jane had lost her head because she got to involved in politics. Mary promised never to get to close to royal affairs, yet here she was, about to make a fake engagement with the King of Spain in order to turn the tides of a succession crisis.

* * *

Outside the Palace

Francis and Edward Seymour were mounted on horses and watched as the battle raged on. Arrows were being shot out of the palace was it was almost like they were raining down on the Scottish and French troops. A siege on a palace was very difficult to win, sometimes it could last a long time. Francis was hoping that the soldiers defending the castle would realize that fighting for Elizabeth was not worth it and they would surrender.

"Do you think we have a chance of winning this your majesty?" Edward asked Francis.

"God is with us, that I know. He has put everything in motion for today to happen, I know we will win this battle," he said but that was a total lie. Francis was not all that religious, so he couldn't fathom that God was micromanaging this battle. However he knew what Edward needed to hear.

"God willing, Mary will be restored to her throne, I am loyal until the end," Edward replied. As soon as he finished the sentence he fell off his horse. Francis dismounted to see if he was ok, but he saw an arrow had hit Edward, and the wound was fatal.

"Edward you'll be alright, don't give up," Francis said as he waved for a medic to come over, he didn't want Edward to loose hope.

Edward waved medic away," No, I am dying, I know I can't survive this. What better way to die than defending the rightful queen? Tell my wife, I love her more than anything. Long Live Mary, Queen of England, Ireland, and Scotland." Then Edward slowly died and drew his last breathe.

* * *

Military Camp

Queen Mary, Lady Catherine, and Marie de Guise each exited the tent when they heard that Francis was returning from the battle field. Mary could see the white horse in the distance, accompanied by other horsemen holding the English, French, and Scottish flags. As the horse neared, Mary's eyes instantly went to the body they were transporting. Tears welled in her eyes," No, Francis, no." Mary put her head in her hands, not bearing to look.

Then Marie grabbed her hand," No. My daughter I see Francis, your husband is alive!" She said and pointed to the white horse, which as it got closer was revealed to be carrying Francis.

Then Catherine Grey said," Francis is not dead, Edward is," she said, to stunned to even cry." My husband is dead," she said as the horses finally arrived. She fell to her knees and cried." My husband is dead," she wailed.


	22. Hope for the Future

February 18, 1559

Palace Courtyard

After seven gruesome days of battle, Elizabeth's forces mutinied against her and took her prisoner. This officially declared Mary's forces as the winning side. The entire English court was gathered in the courtyard, waiting for Mary to reclaim the castle. They even had Elizabeth in shackles, standing outside and waiting. Lady Mary Grey stood next to her." She won't kill you," Lady Mary said.

"I know that, but the unfortunate thing is, I'd rather be dead then suffer for a lifetime of her reign," Elizabeth said as a grand carriage rode up.

The carriage pulled up and Marie De Guise was the first out, it was clear Mary would be exiting the carriage last so it would be more if a grand entrance. Unsurprisingly Marie De Guise received no applause. Next out of the carriage was Lady Catherine Grey, wearing all black. Lady Mary wanted for run up and hug her sister, but she knew it was not formal. However Lady Mary did clap excitedly when she saw her sister. Then Francis got out of the carriage and there was mild applause. Finally Francis grabbed the hand of his wife and Queen Mary stepped out, and the crowd roared.

Queen Mary waved and smiled while waiting for the crowd to die down," It saddens me to say there will be no celebrating tonight. There are many matters I must attend to, and we must mourn all of our losses." Mary said and she and her entourage of three, walked inside of the palace.

They made their way into private chambers in order to discuss everything. As they spoke a guard said," Your Majesty, the Queen of France the Marquess of Dorset are here."

The Queen's face lit up as she heard those titles," Please do send them in!" She said happily before the guard opened the door so Catherine de Medici and Lady Mary walked in." Oh Francis it warms my heart to see you!" Catherine said and hugged her son.

Later Mary ran over and hugged her sister tightly," I missed you so much! Now where is Edward, I did not even get to welcome him into the family!"

Lady Catherine as happy to see her sister, recently that was the only thing that could make her happy, but when Edward was mentioned she could not speak. Queen Mary noticed and hugged Lady Mary and said," Edward lost his life fighting for our cause, he is with God now."

Lady Mary hugged her sister again and sobbed softly. They already lost so much, and Catherine just lost even more.

"Now, there are a few matters we must discuss," The Queen of France said," Lady Mary and I have been here and managed to make deals on your behalf to secure your reign. As you may or may not know King Philip of Spain is here."

Queen Mary nodded and sat down," Yes I'm well aware. Do not worry, I shall speak to him so this does not become an international incident. The last thing I want is for him to cancel his divorce of Elizabeth."

"Yes, well Lady Mary and I have made a deal with the King, so this situation works in our favor," Catherine said, knowing what they did would be unpopular," We have arranged the engagement of King Phillip to Lady Mary."

Queen Mary looked at her mother-in-law," What? An engagement? She's only thirteen, and besides she's going to marry Prince Charles, you know this, you supported this!"

"I will not let you sell my sister!" Catherine Grey said to the Queen of France. These were the first words, Lady Catherine has spoken.

"We had plans to break off the engagement once you were back in power, but that has not proved easy. Philip has his heart set on an English marriage," Queen Catherine explained," Lady Mary has agreed to do her part for the cause." Queen Catherine hated that she had gotten Lady Mary into this situation. Not only did she rob her son, Charles, the girl he wanted to marry, but she's made a thirteen year old be engaged to a thirty-two year old.

"There has to be some other way! This is not right!" Francis said trying to think of some sort of solution.

"I am sorry, I truly am, but we cannot go against Spain, not when our position is so fragile. Philip wants an English princess, so he must marry someone," Queen Catherine said.

"Let him marry me," Lady Catherine said, she wasn't going to let this happen to her sister." I married for love once, now I will marry for my country. Philip would probably rather marry me as well. I'm closer in the succession, have a higher title than my sister, and because I'm recently a widow, I have my husband's fortune plus mine as a dowry."

"Then I suppose it is settled, as soon as his marriage is annulled you will marry King Philip, and in June when they are both of age, Lady Mary will marry Prince Charles," Queen Mary said and stood up," Catherine, deliver the news to Philip, I need to speak to Elizabeth."

* * *

Elizabeth's Chambers

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, she knew she had lost, and there was no chance of her ever being queen again. It was over, now she just needed to play her cards right and scramble to save her life. She knew Mary wouldn't execute her while she was pregnant, but in eight months that would change. Elizabeth shot up from her chair as she heard the door open. The servant called out," Her Majesty the Queen."

Mary walked in, ever so elegant and regal, which, as usual, made Elizabeth hate her even more. She waited for everyone to leave the room and then she said," Elizabeth, it is over."

"Do not count me out yet," Elizabeth said and smiled a bit," Im a fighter."

"Enough!" Mary yelled, her regal facade washing away," This is over! I am ending this now! You have cost the lives of to many people! Catherine's husband is dead! Francis was almost killed! How coul you be so selfish?"

Elizabeth was enraged by these words," Me? Selfish? You act as if I have lost nothing! I was born a princess and had it taken away! My mother died when I was little! It is not a crime that I wish to avenge her! I got married, and now I am with child, but this child will grow up in a broken family just like I did! You are the selfish one! You were born a queen and married to become a queen again! Now you are trying to become Queen of a third nation!"

"I am doing it because your sister asked me! Because God asked me to! Because the Catholics of England asked me too!" Mary snapped back. In truth she saw Elizabeth's point, but she knew he struggle is justified." This is over, and the last life taken by this struggle will be yours. When that child is born you are as good as dead."

"Then all I ask is one favor," Elizabeth said. She was smart enough to know she'd lost, but she was going to get as much as she could. Mary did not speak so Elizabeth continued," If my child is a girl, and you have a son, arrange the marriage. I am Henry VIII's last chance to continue the Tudor line. Make my daughter queen, and I will die in peace.

Mary was shocked by this, in truth it was not a bad idea, a comprise that both sides would agree on."And if your child is not a girl?"

"Then I will renounce my and my descendant's rights to the throne," she replied," Making you the undisputed ruler of England."

Mary nodded at this, it seemed like the quickest and most efficient way to peace," You have a deal, for now." She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

King Philip's Chambers

Lady Catherine was the one who was supposed to deliver the news of the engagement change to King Philip. She walked to his chambers, still in black, ready to do her duty for her sister and her country. The servant announced," The Duchess of Suffolk," and she walked in.

Philip turned to see Catherine, and he bowed," Lady Suffolk, my condolences on the loss of your husband. What can I help you with today?"

"Queen Mary has called off your engagement to my sister Lady Mary," Catherine said and she could tell Philip was confused." You will be marrying me instead."

"My lady, I do not understand. You are still mourning your husband. I plan on the annulment moving through by the end of the month, are you ready to remarry so quickly?" He asked her.

She nodded," I married for love, now I marry for love again. For love of my sister. She wishes to marry Prince Charles of France, so I am giving her that opportunity. In addition to that, I am older than she is, meaning I am more prepared to have children. I know you need an heir after the unfortunate situation of your son. If this pregnancy with Elizabeth does not give you a son, I will."

"I admire what you are doing for your sister, and I accept the engagement change. When my marriage is annulled I shall marry you," he said with a small smile," In the meantime I wish for you to come to Spain with me to see your future Kingdom. We will have to leave tomorrow."

Catherine did not want to leave tomorrow, seeing as she just reunited with her sister, but she couldn't bare to stay in England, it reminded her to much of Edward. She offered a small smile, and she felt something in her chest that made her genuinely happy, though she was still grieving. She then realized that feeling was hope.


	23. Changing Dynamics

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading! Just a warning, there will be frequent time skips in the next few chapters!**

April 12, 1559

Spain

King Philip's Annullment to Elizabeth had been accepted by the Church only four days earlier, and Catherine is already getting married. It is true, the annulment took longer than expected. This is because Philip wanted his child with Elizabeth to remain legitimate. This was an odd request but the Church was careful not to upset the extremely catholic and extremely powerful Hapsburg.

It seemed even an ocean away and divorced, Elizabeth was still worrying to Catherine. King Phillip's teenage son and heir, Carlos, had displayed unsettling spell of violence and mental instability. Catherine had even heard some nobles speak about cutting Carlos out of the line of succession. This meant that if Elizabeth gave birth to a boy, he'd be the future king of Spain.

The situation with Carlos worried Catherine on another level as well. In order to reinstate the alliance that France and Spain were supposed to have, Philip betrothed Prince Carlos to Princess Elisabeth of France, Francis's sister. Catherine did not know the princess, but she knew anyone related to Francis and Charles was probably a good person. She feared on how Carlos would treat her.

However she couldn't think of that now. She was getting married to the Spanish king, only months after marrying her beloved Edward. In honesty she did not resent this. She missed Edward dearly, but King Philip was a kind man, she thought maybe she could find love with him again.

Philip commissioned a grand dress to be made to mimic the white dress that Catherine's cousin, Queen Mary wore on her own wedding day. The wedding was not a grand one, only high ranking members of Spanish court were there. However, Catherine was able to have her little sister, Lady Mary, come to Spain for the wedding.

* * *

Wedding Celebration

A small celebration and feast had been arranged for after the wedding. Not much could be done because Philip did not wish to push the wedding back further, but Catherine did not mind. The simpler festivities reminded her of her more humble upbringing, she certainly was not born a royal.

Now she was a royal. Not just a minor royal, but the Queen of Spain. The fact that in technicality, she was Elizabeth's successor of Queen Consort, left a bad taste in her mouth. Out of all of them, Queen Mary including, Catherine probably hated Elizaebth the most.

After having the first dance with her husband, Catherine walked over to her sister had hugged her tightly," I am so glad you could make it!"

Lady Mary grinned and hugged her sister," Well it is not everyday my sister become a Queen!" Of course she had not realized it until after she said it, but when her eldest sister became queen, she had lost her head.

Catherine smiled and pulled her sister to the side so they could speak in private," I must confide to you dear sister." She whispered.

Mary was now afraid of what her sister had to say," What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"It is not a bad thing, but something that must be a secret," she whispered," I am with child, it is philip's and it is very recent but I am with child!"

"What? Why did you not wait until marriage?" Lady Mary asked, suddenly realizing why their wedding had been so rushed.

"I did not want him returning to his mistress, I was afraid I was going to enter a marriage where the king had a mistress," Catherine said and looked down," I lost the love of my life, but I think I could love Philip someday."

Lady Mary nodded as she understood. She knew that Charles would never take a mistress, and he would always be faithful, however not everyone was like that." Well I hope he grows to love you as well!"

* * *

England

Mary had worked vigorously for months, trying to secure her place on the throne. She had won the battle, however there were still those who doubted her. It also did not help that her mother kept meddling in English politics, which the English nobles did not approve of.

She felt exhausted all the time. However, her determination did not falter, it also helped that Francis was always so supportive. He was not king yet so he did not have to worry about France. She resented the day when he would be king. She knew part of his attention would have to go to running his nation, and she feared without his constant support she would fail.

As she sat at her vanity combing her hair the door opened and through the mirror she could see Francis enter." Hello my love," she said and smiled as she stood up," You in late. Is everything alright?"

He nodded and sat down on their bed," I was just debating with my mother on why we cannot go to France for my sister's wedding next month. I tried to tell her that stabilizing England will take time. But she says if we go we show unity."

"Elisabeth is your closest sibling," Mary said and sat down next to her," We would never want to miss her wedding. We can go to France for one week and see your sister get married. My mother will take care of England."

"Are you sure? Your mother is barely popular in Scotland, let alone England," Francis replied.

She nodded and smiled," Yes, my mother can be in charge for one week. Besides, by then the threat will die down! Catherine is now married to King Philip, and Elizabeth should be arriving in Scotland any day now, England is stabilized." Mary had sent Elizabeth to Scotland to give birth to her child. There were two reasons she made the decision. One was she could not stand to be around Elizabeth any longer. The other, and probably important reason was that if Elizabeth was in Scotland, she was not in England, and if she was not in England, she was not as much of a threat.

* * *

April 14, 1559

Scotland

Elizabeth hated Scotland. She always had. It was cold, far colder than England, and rainy, more so than England. The people were proud, more so than the English. The native language sound like a strew of made up words, not like the sophisticated and elegant English language. Elizabeth knew the reason the Scottish and English always fought was because they were so different. The only thing they had in common in her eyes, was the same wretched Queen.

Her feelings of Scotland had not changed since her carriage had crossed the Scottish border. On the contrary, she thought she hated it more. The ride was rough, and her Scottish escorts were rude. She wondered how ant Scotsman ever found a suitable wife, they were all horrid.

However, she was not allowed to leave the country she hated with a burning passion. Mary did not want her in England, and Mary gets what Mary wants. Perhaps the worst part about this was that she would have to endure Scottish court, which was always more gaudy and obnoxious than English court, and remain in the custody of Mary'w half brother, James Stewart. Not only was he a Scotsman, whom, as previously stated, Elizabeth hates, but he was also related to Mary, and not through a good bloodline like she was.

As Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage the servant announced," Her Grace the Marquess of Pembroke." Mary had let her keep her title, so it could be passed on to her daughter. Though Elizabeth knew Mary only did it to show everyone unbearably nice she was.

Elizabeth waited on the courtyard until a tall and handsome man walked up to her. She knew this must have been James. She hated to admit it, but he made her blush a little. There was something about him, and there was something about the idea of them that made Elizabeth smile.

"Good day your grace," he said with such a politeness Elizabeth blushed again, perhaps the Scottish weren't so bad after all." Welcome to Scotland."

Then she realized something, she could have it all. She knew James was not married, and, other than her recent conviction of treason, Elizabeth and James were of equal standing. After all they were both illegitimate children of kings, and they'd each have something to gain. If they got married, James would ensure his family have a standing in English court as well as Scottish, since Elizabeth would pass down her title to their children. Elizabeth perhaps gained the most, she would be wife to the regent of Scotland, the closest thing she'd ever get to Queen now, and Mary could never kill her brother's wife. Additionally, they were both Protestants, which was hard to find. She knew her life and legacy were secure if she made him fall in love with her, and if she fell in love with him, so be it.


	24. Moving Forward

April 24, 1559

France

The Princess Elisabeth Valois of France got married to Carlos, The Prince of Astirus. She was nervous, she'd heard rumors that Carlos was mad, and prone to violent outbursts. Also she did not know if she was ready to leave her family in France. The only person she would even remotely know was the Queen of Spain, Catherine Grey, cousin to Elisabeth's sister-in-law Mary of Scots. They'd only met in passions but she'd seemed nice enough, and in reality, who else did she have?

However, despite her reservations, Elisabeth was not married to Carlos and is officially the Princess of Astrius. The wedding was not bad though. In fact many said it rivaled the wedding of Elisabeth's brother Francis to his wife Queen Mary. Not only that, but he whole family was there too, including Francis, who was her best friend, and she and Queen Mary were very close as well.

After dancing with he husband for the first time Elisabeth got to finally make her rounds to see her family. Naturally she first went to Francis." Brother I'm so glad you made it!" She said hugging him tightly. She left for Spain tomorrow, it was possible she'd never see her brother again." And Mary, I'd like to congratulate you in person, on everything!"

Mary smiled," Thank you, and congratulations on this marriage! You must be excited to go to Spain!" Mary knew very well Elisabeth was not excited. Francis has read Mary letter after letter about how much Elisabeth was dreading this day, but Mary wanted to make it slight exciting.

"It will be an adventure I must adjust to," she said trying to be civil in public," Besides, I am looking foreword to getting to know your cousin, The Queen." Elisabeth then caught her younger brother Charles dancing with a girl in the corner of her eye," If you excuse me I am going to speak to Charles."

Elisabeth walked up to Charles smiling widely. He'd told her so much about Lady Mary Grey, the girl who'd stolen his heart, and Elisabeth was anxious to meet her." Charles!" She said and smiled.

Charles spoke a few words to the girl and soon they both made their way to Elisabeth. As she saw the girl, Elisabeth could see why Charles likes her. She had light hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes, not a Frenchwoman, but beautiful nonetheless." Hello dear sister, I have someone to introduce to you."

She smiled," Indeed you do! However, I am sure I already know who this is!"

Charles smiled and looked at Lady Mary, who was obviously nervous. She had never been around so much royalty before, and she wanted to impress Charles's family. If Elisabeth was anything like her mother, Catherine De Medici, Lady Mary had every reason to be nervous." Sister, this is my betrothed, Lady Mary Grey. Mary, this is my sister Princess of Elisabeth."

Lady Mary curtsied politely and smiled," I am honored to meet you your highness. Congratulations on your marriage, you and the prince will be very happy."

"No need for formality," Elisabeth said. She knew french court was strict with custom, however she knew when Francis would become that would stop, and Elisabeth wanted to lead the charge wi her future sister in law," Just call me Elisabeth. It is a pleasure to meet you as well! My brother has told me much about you!"

* * *

Scotland

Surprisingly enough, Lady Elizabeth did not hate Scotland near as much as she thought she did. However the fact that she'd grown incredible close to James Stewart may have been the reason behind her change of heart. She tried not to loose sight of her mission. Get James to fall in love with in order to save her life, however he made staying focused difficult.

This also was a surprise to Elizabeth, because even when he went on and on about Scottish politics, she never got tired of him talking. She had never felt that with anyone, not even Robert Dudley.

Ideally, she would've like James to be more ambitious in attempts to take the throne from his half sister. Elizabeth would bask in the irony that she stole Mary's throne in Scotland. However, James was undying loyal to his sister. This loyalty would have been admirable to Elizabeth, if his sister wasn't the power hungry, throne-stealing harpy, that was Mary Queen of Scots.

No, James would never take Mary's throne, but due to James sharing everything with Elizabeth, she knew their were candidates that would go after Mary's throne. Some of these being very popular.

But in all honesty, when Elizabeth was around James, she was not thinking about those things, she was thinking about them." Have you ever been betrothed to someone?" Elizabeth asked him one day as they walked in the garden.

He shook his head," No, I have been to busy protecting my sister's crown, but now that she is Queen of England, her throne is secure enough for me to start looking for a bride."

"Do you have any lucky ladies in mind?" She asked him curiously, her arm interlocked with his.

"As a matter of fact I do, but I fear no one would support the marriage, I may even loose the regency if I marry her," he replied as they walked together.

This made Elizabeth's stomach flip, good lord was he talking about her? She could not hide the small smile, but she forced it away. This is not about love, it was about revenge on Mary, and she needed to keep her eye on the prize." Well I suggest following your heart, after all, what is power without love?" She asked him and instantly she felt like a hypocrite. Her mind wandered to Robert Dudley, he'd offered himself to her many times and she refused. Recently Elizabeth had heard he remarried.

"I do not wish to do anything rash," he replied as they walked together," Part of me fears she only wishes to marry me for selfish reasons. I am not sure if I'll ever know for sure if she truly loves me.

Elizabeth listened and instantly felt guilty, she was playing with him. She did want him for selfish reasons. She banished these thoughts again, this was about more than love. She reminded herself once more. Lately she had to keep reminded herself of that. However, without thinking she said," She loves you, she wants to marry you as well."

 **Hello, I hope you enjoyed the intro of Elisabeth Valois, I plan on making her more crucial in the future. Also I hope you are enjoying the relationship between Elizabeth and James!**


	25. The King is Dead

July 12, 1559

England

Mary was eight months into her pregnancy, but the physicians said she could give birth any day now, so she began to make arrangement and plans for the future of her child. She decided that when she had to send the child away from court they would stay at Dumbarton castle, a place Mary herself took residence in before.

She went into her Bedchambers to share this exciting decision with Francis," My love I have decided where our child should live! I could think of no other place than my past residence in Scotland!" She said but did not continue when she noticed something was wrong," Francis, what is it? What is wrong?"

"My father is dead," he said simply and sighed," I just receive this letter from my mother, he died two days ago, I am now the King of France. They quickly rushed the funeral so they could quickly have me coronated, they knew how tumultuous things are."

Mary's breathe was almost taken away as she heard this. The day she feared had come. Now Francis would have to divide his attention between her and France. She knew he would have to spend more time in France, and she needed to stay in England, she feared for their marriage.

* * *

Spain

In the three months they'd been married, Elisabeth soon realized her fears of her mentally unstable husband were true, but not in a way she'd expected. He had violent fits and tended to lash out, but not to her. He was always kind and gentle to her, even in the fits of his rage.

The couple enjoyed sitting out by the small pond and feeling the ducks that would swim around, sometimes they even fed them." It is a beautiful day isn't it?" She asked Carlos with a smile. She did not know if she loved him, but she loved being with him, and she was genuinely happy.

Carlos shared her joys. He was fond of his new wife, and hoped for a bright and happy marriage for them." Indeed it is!" He replied happily.

"Your highness I have an urgent message from the Queen of France," a servant said as she handed Elisabeth the letter.

"Shall I read it aloud?" She asked her husband, he enjoyed when she read to him. He nodded. The letter read:

 _Dearest Daughter,_

 _It saddens me that this will be the first letter you receive from me, but I have grave news. In a tragic accident your father had gotten wounded, and as of July 10, he has been taken by The Lord. Do not worry yourself with coming to France, the funeral is tomorrow, and you must do your duty in Spain. We hope to have Francis crowned by the end of the month. Please, do not despair to greatly, for your brother Charles has agreed to travel to Spain for his his honeymoon after he gets married. He and the Lady Mary should be in Spain a little after the first of August._

 _Much Love,_

 _Your Mother_

Elisabeth was not close to her father, in fact she would go as far to say that she despised him. However she began to tear up at the thought that she had lost a member of her family, and could not see them because she was in Spain. Noticing that his wife was crying, Carlos hugged Elisabeth as she wept.

* * *

July 26, 1559

France

Everything had been rushed for Francis's coronation. Catherine knew the sooner her son was on the throne, the better. Catherine was a bit upset to be loosing her title as queen, but she was proud to be passing it on to Mary, whom she thought perfectly capable. She just hoped that the child Mary was carrying is the son everyone hoped for. Catherine knew all to well how vicious French court was to queens who could not bear a son.

Queen Mary stood with her mother in law, now the Queen Mother, as Francis was coronated. Usually the Queen would be in the ceremony as well, but with her pregnancy, Mary thought it best if she did not participate. Besides, she'd already had two coronations in her life, this was Francis's time.

As she watched the ceremony Mary began to have sharp pains in her stomach, and she tried to be obvious about it. However, it did not take long for Catherine to catch on," Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she tried not to wince in pain and suddenly she felt as if she'd faint," I just need to sit down," she said.

Catherine grabbed Mary's hands," Oh dear God, Mary, you are going into labor." Catherine said, she called the guards to help Mary to her chambers. Catherine did not care about interrupting the ceremony, she cared about her grandchild.

As Mary was rushed to her chambers, Francis stopped the ceremony so he could be with his wife. It was not customary, but when were Mary and Francis ones for customs?

Mary soon laid in her bed breathing heavily, and she tightly gripped her husband's hand, then with her other hand she gripped Catherine's. The labor was agonizing, Mary was wailing, but she knew the pain would be worth it. Soon she hear done cries of a child and the servant said," It's a healthy baby girl."

In this moment Mary, Francis, and even Catherine ceased being royals, and became family of a newborn. They cared little about the gender at this point, they were just glad the child was healthy.

Catherine noticed that Mary was still experiencing serious pain, and she knew why." It's twins," she said. Catherine had given birth to twins before, so she remembered how the pain did not subside.

The labor continued until finally the cry of another child file the room," Your majesty it is a healthy baby boy!"

Mary smiled, she was now the mother of two children. Her beautiful little Adelaide, and the handsome and strong Henry. She said a small prayer, thanking god for this, for giving her something she knew she would always cherish.


	26. A New Battle

August 6, 1559

France

Since the twins were born Mary had decided to stay out of court life for a while. She knew very well that Francis had to do his duty as the king of France, but she wanted to devote all of her time to her children, at least for a little while. Eventually she would have to return to official business, but not yet. She enjoyed daily visits from Francis and even Catherine De Medici. It seemed that Catherine was just as excited about the twins as Mary and Francis were.

On this day, as Mary was admiring the children in their cribs the guards had let in Catherine." My Mary, how are my beautiful grandchildren this morning?" She asked making her way to the crib and gently picking up Adelaide.

Mary grinned, she loved seeing Catherine this happy, she'd never seen her like this before." Fussy as usual, I can already tell, neither of them much enjoy mornings."

"Take it from me, royal children often are fussy all the time," Catherine replied and she chuckled a bit as she then laid Adelaide back down." Now that all is settled and we know our new prince and princess are healthy we must discuss the matter of both need the most advantageous marriage."

Mary's stomach dropped. Not only did she think this talk was slightly premature, but she knew Catherine would never agree to the plans Mary had." Marriage? They are barely two weeks old! Perhaps we could postpone such talks until atleast a year? We haven't even decided where we will be sending them for their education." It was customary for royal children not to stay at court. Most of the time they were sent away to some other estate, but Mary was not sure if she wanted to part with her children.

"Mary, you have not been updated on the recent political landscape of Europe, we need allies and we need to secure yours and Francis's still fragile rule," Catherine explained." As far as their household, well I can't believe I am saying this, but send them to Scotland, they will be safest there."

"Updated? On what? Is something wrong?" Mary asked, worried that she had missed something monumental.

Catherine sighed," It seems King Philip has come to his senses and realized that our family ruling half of Europe now puts the all powerful Hapsburgs at risk. I fear we may have war with Spain or Germany. Or both. Either way, your hold on England is still fragile and Francis is still newly king."

Mary was shocked to hear this. Philip seemed so open to an alliance." This does not make any sense, he's married to my cousin Catherine, and his son is married to your daughter."

"Yes, but marriage does not quench a thirst for power. Besides, Philip must follow his Hapsburg relatives in Germany, whether he likes it or not, and they seem to be calling for war," Catherine said with a grim expression," Which is why we need a marriage arranged for your children."

"Well I already have a plan," Mary replied and looked at Catherine, knowing the Dowager Queen would never approve," If Elizabeth gives birth to a girl, I will arrange a marriage between this girl and Henry."

Catherine stood from her chair," Are you mad? Your son needs to marry a princess, one who can ensure his safety, Elizabeth's child would not ensure that at all! Francis would never approve."

"You must not have heard. With special approval from the Vatican Elizabeth's child was made legitimate, meaning if the child is a girl, she is a princess of Spain. Not only does this further our ties with Spain, but it will also settle the protestants in England."

Catherine said nothing and she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Scotland

Elizabeth was still stuck and Scotland, and she still hated it, all of it. She hated everything about Scotland, except one thing, James. She had tried to make herself promise that she would not actually fall for him, but that became harder and harder by the day. She knew she had to marry him, but she could not be in love with him, her emotions could not get in the way of her plan, whatever that plan was. In honesty she hadn't figured it out. James would not go against his sister, but Elizabeth knew being married to the regent in Scotland would be beneficial, someday.

That morning Elizabeth sat in her room reading a book. She didn't like doing very much lately because she was pregnant. As she read she felt the baby kick and she smiled bit, before frowning again. This child was Philip's child. Her baby would be born into an already broken family, probably never really knowing its father. Before she could get lost in these thoughts someone burst through her door. It was James." Pleasure to see you your grace," She said and smiled.

"Pleasure to see you as well," He replied with a smile," I was hoping we may go for a walk today, we have not had time together in a couple of days." Elizabeth accepted the offer and the two made their way outside to the gardens. Usually she thought it was to cold walk outside, but it was the warmest part of the year so she wanted to enjoy it.

"So James, is there any particular reason you wanted to walk with me today?" She asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"I have received news from France. My sister has given birth to twins, a boy and girl. She said she has named them Henry and Adelaide," He said to her, wandering how she would react.

She rolled her eyes, not only did she not want Mary having a son, but the fact his name was Henry left a bad taste in her mouth. Her father was never kind to her." Oh happy day," Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

"Well I hoped you'd be more excited, after all, soon they will be your niece and nephew," he said to her with a small grin, but she could only look at him with a confused look." Hopefully your niece and nephew," he added before taking her hand and getting on one knee," Elizabeth Tudor, will you marry me?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him with amazement. Soon all of her plans against Mary washed away and all she could think about was how their marriage could ruin James's life. She did not want that. She craved revenge against Mary, but now she realized she couldn't put James in the middle." James I-" she paused, knowing she had to do this."No, I cannot marry you."

* * *

Spain

Elizabeth Valois had grown very close to her mother-in-law, after all they were both similar in age. The two usually spoke to each other once or twice a day. Today Elisabeth walked to the Queen's chambers." Please inform her majesty that the princess of Asturias is here to see her." Moments later she was let in." Catherine I have received news from my mother in France, Mary has given birth to a boy and a girl."

Catherine smiled," Thats is wonderful for both of them. Now marry does not have to worry about having a son, they have their heir!"

"That is not all she told me," Elisabeth continued," She also informed me of something dreadful that I believe Philip is desperate to hide for us. He plans to go to war with Francis and Mary."


	27. The Tide Shifts

Spain

With the news that Phillip was planning a war with Francis and Mary, Catherine shot out of her seat. "How do you know this? I am his queen, certainly I would know before Catherine de Medici."

"My mother has ways of figuring things out, do not ask me how she does it, but she can," Elisabeth said, the whole situations mad her feel sick to her stomach, "Apparently it is known widely throughout court, and the Spanish nobility. Everyone knows, but they have strict orders not to tell you and me. He knows how we would react to this news, and he does not want to upset us."

Catherine balled her fists in pure anger, but remembered that it was unhealthy for her child if she was stressed. She was about four months along now, and her marriage with Phillip seemed great, she was excited to be having his child. However now things were different, if he was going after her family, Catherine could not love him. " I will talk to him about this, I cannot let him get away with it!"

Elisabeth rushed over to Catherine and grabbed her hands, "Please no, anything that happens could have dire consequences. Carlos and I are visiting France very soon, and I am going to talk to my mother, please do not speak to Phillip." Elisabeth pleaded, not wanting the situation to get worse.

Catherine raised her eyebrow, sensing something else was bothering Elisabeth that was making her act this way." Elisabeth is there something else you are not telling me?"

Elisabeth looked down, almost in tears from the news she was keeping a secret. This news she didn't hear from her mother. One of Elisabeth's ladies, and dear friend she brought from French court, had become Phillip's mistress. This friend overheard something horrible that Elisabeth could barely come to terms with, but she knew she must tell Catherine." Phillip is going to try and get Carlos declared mentally unstable. That means he won't be a prince, and my marriage to him will be annulled, with my reputation ruined."

Catherine's eyes widened as she heard this horrible news. She knew that Carlos did have slight mental instability, but Elisabeth was always able to calm him down, and after conversations with Elisabeth, neither of them thought he was mentally insane. After speaking about Carlos with Elisabeth, they were both convinced that the claims of mental illness were blown way out of proportion and that he only had rare fits of anger that Elisabeth could soothe. Catherine also knew that Elisabeth loved him." This is a power play, he knows you are loyal to France and he wants to get rid of you," Catherine said and suddenly she felt nervous about her own position as queen.

Elisabeth loved Carlos, and it seemed like the more she was married to him, the more she fell for him. She knew to look past the fits of anger and look at the man. Gossip would always over exaggerate even the smallest of flaws."We have to do something. Phillip is hoping you have a son, or will eventually so he does not need Carlos anymore, its a gamble but he's willing to risk it."

Catherine hugged Elisabeth tightly," Take your husband to France, nothing can happen with him there. Do not come back without developing a plan wth your mother. I pray you a safe journey." Catherine said, but she knew what Elisabeth's mother would say. Phillip must die.

* * *

Scotland

It had been a little over a week since James proposed to Elizabeth, and the two had not seen much of each other since. She knew she could not be around him if she could not be with him. Without the only thing making Scotland enjoyable, Elizabeth mostly sat in her chambers in read, finding no real reason to get out anymore. She was very close to giving birth, so the physicians say. Unlike most women who were having a king's child, Elizabeth was hoping for a girl. She prayed Mary would take her offer of marrying her daughter to Mary's son.

As she was reading a servant came into her room and announced," You have a visitor."

Elizabeth looked at the servant with a confused expression before marking her place in her book and setting it on the table. "A visitor? Who is it?" She asked. Most people native to Scottish court would not need to be announced.

"Princess Mary," The servant replied and Elizabeth gained another confused look. She did not know a princess Mary, and certainly no princess would be here to visit her.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard a familiar voice say," Oh enough of this just let me in." She then saw her cousin, Mary Grey, enter the library and Elizabeth's heart stopped."Lady Elizabeth would you like to go for a walk with me?"

* * *

The walk between the two cousins was mostly silent, in fact Elizabeth had not spoken a word to Mary the entire time. However, Mary kept trying to break the ice with various comments or questions. Elizabeth did not know how to feel about her cousin. Mary betrayed her, lied to her, and tricked her. For some reason though, Elizabeth still was drawn to her. As much as she felt betrayed by Mary, she also remembered the kind things Mary said to her. Mary Grey was one of the only people who treated Elizabeth like a human, not a political chess piece. After another while of silence, Elizabeth finally asked," Princess Mary?"

At this question Mary's face lit up and she nodded," Charles and I finally got married in a small ceremony in France, we are here on our honeymoon, but I also wanted to see you, its been so long. How is your baby?"

Elizabeth smiled, feeling happy that Mary and Charles got to be together. She gently rested her hands on her stomach," Well as can be expected. The midwives say I have another month, but I feel like it will be sooner."

Mary smiled a she walked with Elizabeth, "That is good, hopefully the baby will be born while I am here. So tell me, how do you like Scotland? Are the people good to you? What about Queen Mary's brother James?" Mary added the 'Queen Mary' bit to remind Elizabeth where her loyalties were.

"I hate this bloody country, I now understand why Mary fought so hard for my country. This place is positively despicable, and the Queen's brother..." she paused, thinking of how she turned down James' proposal," Is just as bad as everything else."

Mary sensed Elizabeth's pause and she knew something was being kept secret from her. Perhaps James and Elizabeth were closer than Elizabeth would be willing to admit. Mary made it her mission to find out.

* * *

France

It was late at night in French court so no one was awake. Francis, Mary, and Catherine would sometimes meet at this hour to discuss things they felt the nobles would be no help in. Most noble families were only concerned with their own rise to power. As Mary and Francis sat in their thrones, Catherine paced in front of them." Francis, did you hear of Mary's plan to betroth my grandson to that bastard's daughter?"

"Yes mother, and I think it is best for England and Scotland if the two lines were united, ending the bloody feud forever," Francis replied to his mother, he and Mary had already spoke of this topic and agreed upon it.

"But what about France? What do you think the rest of Europe will think when we have to marry our son to a bastard's daughter in order to end a feud we have already solved? We will look weak, France will look weak," Catherine said as she kept pacing.

"Elizabeth's child is a legitimate child of Philip, by special declaration from the Vatican, if she has a daughter, she will be a princess, and would further our alliance to Spain," Mary replied as she watched Catherine, after all Henry was her son so she and Francis would decide, not Catherine.

"Philip wants to destroy our family!" Catherine yelled, her voice echoed down the halls," He will disown that child as soon as the marriage is announced, he won't want his legitimate child married to the future king of France. I am sure he regrets having Carlos marry Elisabeth. But lets pretend for some reason your plan works perfectly in our favor, what are your plans for my granddaughter. Of what nation will she be queen?"

Mary had considered this question greatly, but never discussed it with Francis. Honestly she did not want her daughter to leave, much less be a queen. In Mary's eyes that was a life sentence to unhappiness. "I was thinking she could marry a French noble."

Catherine stopped pacing and just stared at Mary," You must be joking, you are smarter than this. Or I thought you were at least. Adelaide must be a queen, there is no way around it," Catherine took a deep breath," we must stop talking of this now, before the stupidity kills me. Any other news?"

"Your daughter Elisabeth and her husband are coming to visit," Mary replied, she had received a letter with that news just that morning and she knew Francis would be happy." Also, my cousin Mary should be landing in Scotland soon, finally I will have someone to spy on Elizabeth that I can actually trust." Lately Mary had felt that her brother James was not taking the situation seriously, so she sent Mary there as a spy.

"Good, that Mary is a smart girl, nice to know I have one daughter in law that matches me in wit," Catherine said with a sly smile," Now, I must be off to bed."


	28. Puppetmaster

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this. I know this isn't the best story, but over the course of wiring I have grown so much as a writer. Thanks for sticking with it, please leave reviews of message me if there is anything you wanna tell me about the story! (Btw I am considering going back and rewriting earlier chapters because after rereading them, I think they are horrible lol)**

* * *

September 8, 1558

France

The carriage had been a bumpy ride, but not completely unenjoyable to Elisabeth. She got to spend the entire time cuddled up next to her husband, which made her feel happy. It was almost hard for her to believe that there was a time that she'd rather be sent to a nunnery than to marry Carlos. The rumors of his madness struck fear into her about her future, but she was happy to find out the rumors were merely exaggerated. She would be lying if she said his mental state was completely normal, but it was nothing to dangerous or out of the ordinary. Unfortunately his father Philip wishes to capitalize of these rumors and declare him mentally unfit to rule. Elisabeth decided not to tell Carlos this.

Elisabeth was trying to clear her mind of all of this politics and secrecy in which she had been sucked into while being in Spain. In just a matter of months Elisabeth went from cheering for her brother on the sidelines to becoming a key player in the game of chess that was European politics. Sometimes she missed the simple life of being just the king's sister. Now she was the future queen of Spain, and secret ally of Mary and Francis with the mother-in-law, Catherine Grey. She knew she would protect her brother and her marriage, but she just needed her mother's guidance.

"We should be there soon," Carlos said causing Elisabeth to snap out of her deep thought."Everything will be ok. I know you wish to protect your brother, and you need to be in Spanish court to do this. I won't let my father get away with this."

Elisabeth, who had been resting against Carlos, sat up and looked at her husband. It was almost like he knew, but she was unsure how he knew, Elisabeth made sure not to tell him."Won't let him get away with what?" She asked him curiously.

"The cardinal's secretary is an old friend. He told me that my father wants me declared mentally unfit. I know you have been keeping this secret from me, and I know why you have. However, I promise you, that he will not get away with it. I know you need to protect Francis and Mary, and I want to protect them as well," He told his wife.

Elisabeth was shocked to know that he knew of the plot, but part of her was glad he did, so she would not have to be the one to tell him." Its not just about that, I love you Carlos. If your father gets his way our marriage will be annulled and I can't bear that feeling," She assured her husband and then asked," You would really side with Francis and Mary, over your own father?"

"That man was no father to me," Carlos said with a grim expression on his face,"That is why he is doing this. He knows after the way he's treated me, that my loyalties would be with you, thats why he wants me removed from the line of succession. He's a bad man. What he did to Mary Tudor, then to her sister Elizabeth. Promised her the world then abandoned her with a ruined reputation. Now he is using Catherine Grey as his vessel to get my replacement. It would not surprise me if this was his plan all along. To sabotage Elizabeth Tudor's claim to England, so he could take Francis and Mary down while they are weak."

As Elisabeth heard this, her heart began to pound in her chest, filled with fear. It seems that King Philip was more evil and more dangerous than anyone had expected. He had manipulated all of this so he and the Hapsburgs could take down the Valois and conquer France, England, and maybe even Scotland, and no one had even suspected it.

* * *

As Mary saw the carriage approach the castle, she was glad to see her sister-in-law again. She also knew that Francis would be happy to see Elisabeth as well, and of course Catherine would be overjoyed. When she saw Carlos exit the carriage then assist Elisabeth, it made Mary feel happy that Elisabeth was embracing her new husband."Carlos and Elisabeth, welcome back to France and it is so good to see you again!" Mary said happily.

To Mary's shock, Elisabeth approached her with open arms for a hug. This was not formal for royalty, but Mary did not care and she embraced Elisabeth. Then she realized why this had happened. Elisabeth whispered to Mary," We need to speak as a family. Alone."

Mary nodded as she pulled back," Carlos and Elisabeth, please accompany me to the royal nursery to see the prince and princess," She said knowing no one but the royal family was allowed in there," Francis and Catherine come with us." Francis and Catherine seemed to understand Mary's tone as they followed her to the nursery. When they arrived Mary dismissed the governess and then closed the door." Elisabeth is something wrong?"

Elisabeth looked at the babies and smiled a bit, but she knew she could spend time with them after she gave the news."Philip is more dangerous than we thought, he wants to declare Carlos mentally unfit to rule, which in turn would annul my marriage to him. He's gambling that either Elizabeth to Catherine is carrying a boy that could become the new heir."

"Why would he do that? That is to much of a risk," Catherine de Medic asked confused on Philip's motives. In fact there is not a single decision he's made that made sense to her. At that realization she knew what was going on." He's playing us, all of us."

Carlos nodded in agreement with his mother-in-law," He knows my loyalty lies with Elisabeth, which means it lies with he house of Valois, so he wants me gone. He has been planning this all from the beginning."

"Of course, it all makes sense now. His marriage and quick divorce of Elizabeth, his insistence on marrying one of the Grey sisters, his attempt to stop Elisabeth's marriage to Carlos, we have been set up," Catherine said as she balled her fists in anger."If Catherine Grey or Elizabeth Tudor gives him a son he will have a replacement heir, who also has a claim to the English throne!"

Mary started to feel faint as something occurred to her. This was all set in motion by one thing, the death of Mary Tudor, who was coincidentally Philip's wife. There is no way he came up with the plan so quickly, he had to of known Mary was going to die. Mary fell back into a chair," Dear lord I think he killed Mary Tudor. I do not know how, but he did, poison, an assassin, I don't know, but he did." Francis went to Mary's side to comfort her.

"The solution is simple, there is no time for an elaborate plan to take him down, we have to act swiftly if we are going to make sure Carlos is king," Catherine said as he walked to the desk and began to scribble on a piece of paper," Philip has to die, and he has to die now. Philip made himself the puppet master of all of Europe, but with him gone and Carlos as king, Europe will be controlled by the people in this room."

Elisabeth knew what her mother was suggesting and she did not know if she could go through with it," Mother I cannot kill Philip."

"I know dear, and I would never ask you to, luckily I know someone who will do it and be glad they did," Catherine said as she finished writing and sealed the letter. On the front she wrote 'To Marie de Guise'.

* * *

Scotland

Recently Mary was able to get back in Elizabeth's good graces, and things were almost like they used to be. Mary knew she was doing a job for Queen Mary, but Mary also genuinely loved and cared for Elizabeth. However, one thing Princess Mary left out of her letters to Queen Mary was Elizabeth's relationship to Queen Mary's half brother James. Elizabeth claimed that she and James were through, but Mary had hopes Elizabeth would stop being so stubborn and give James a chance.

As well as spying on Elizabeth, Mary also had to balance that with her marriage to Charles. Since they had married their love did not waver, but in fact grew stronger, she knew they had a bright future together. She just hoped she and Charles could step back from politics soon and enjoy life as a normal couple. However, that did not seem likely in the near future. The political landscape of Europe has changed so much, it seems as if everyone in both her and Charles's families were major players in Europe.

She tried not to let the stress get to her, so she decided to walk with Charles in the gardens. She enjoyed this time with him because she was not sure how much she would get."How are things with Lady Elizabeth?" Charles asked his wife.

"They are better," Mary replied, it was still hard for her to see the relationship she had with Elizabeth crumble, but Elizabeth asked her to choose between her and her cousin Mary, and the choice wasn't hard. However, Princess Mary still felt guilty about it, she felt like she was all Elizabeth had, and she turned her back on her."If I try hard I can almost pretend like nothing has changed. How is your sister enjoying Spain?"

"She writes me that she enjoys her husband's company and she is very fond of your sister the queen. The two have seemed to become very close. However she informed me that danger is nearing and I am frightened," Charles admitted, he missed the days that he and his siblings were all together.

Before Mary could respond a servant rushed over to the young couple. Out of breathe the servant said," Princess Mary, Lady Elizabeth has summoned you, she is gone into labor and she wants you by her side."


End file.
